A Spy's Day Off
by AutoKnight01
Summary: When Rouge the Bat gets sick one day, someone has to take care of her. And guess who get stuck with that job? Will Knuckles be able to tolerate Rouge like he always does or will something be different because she's sick and in need of his care? KNOUGE
1. The Girl's Morning

**Me: Hey Bitches! This is AutoKnight01 here. Or AK as I liked to be called with another new story in the Sonic world.**

**Sonic: I thought you were busy with the AutoKnights six.**

**Me: Well I am. But while I was writing Of Chao and Hedgehogs, I realized that I liked working two stories at once. And I love it here in this world.**

**Cream: We're glad you like it here, Mr. AK. So what's your story going to be about this time?**

**Me: Oh, do you remember I Saw Knuckles Kissin' Rouge the Bat?**

**Silver: I wasn't in that story, but I read it.**

**Vector: Of course I remember that.**

**Me: Well, I love Knouge. So I thought, why not do another Knouge story? **

**Knuckles: You better make this one good, AK. Or else.**

**Me: Or else what? You'll hurt me. Fine. Go ahead. That'll only mean fewer updates less often.**

**Rouge: Don't hurt him Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: Fine. AK, start the story.**

**Me: Right. I do not own any characters in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my ninth story.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 1: The Girls' Morning**

**(Residence of Amy Rose; 10:30 AM)**

In the house of the famous pink hedgehog known to the world as Amy Rose, she was getting ready to go out for the day. She had already made plans with her girlfriends, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal to go the Station Square mall and shop their hearts out. She picked up the phone to make affirmations. She called Cream's house first.

"Hello?" It was Cream's mother Vanilla.

"Hi, Miss Vanilla! Is Cream there?" Amy asked.

"She already left to go to your house." Vanilla said. "I gave her some money so she could go shopping with you. Please make sure she doesn't blow it all on sugar."

"I'll be sure to do that." Amy said.

"Okay. You girls have fun today." Vanilla said.

"We will. Bye, Miss Vanilla."

"Bye, dear!"

Amy hung up the phone and dialed a different number. Another female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaze! It's Amy. You almost ready?"

"I'm up, I'm dressed, Silver's out of the house, and I got my money ready. I'm heading out the door right now."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

Amy hung up and dialed in Tikal's number. The echidna picked up.

"Hi Amy." She said.

"Are you psychic or something?" Amy said. "How did you know it was me? Is that another one of your powers or something?"

"Amy, I live with Shadow. And he has caller I.D."

"Oh yeah. Right." Amy said. "We still on for shopping today?"

"Of course. Shadow has an assignment with Omega and I'm gonna be by myself all day if I don't go. I'll be over shortly. Bye."

"Bye." Amy hung up. "Three down, one to go."

Amy dialed in Rouge's number. But all she got was the bat's voicemail.

"Hi. This is Rouge the Bat. Leave a message and I'll get back to you if you're lucky."

*BEEP*

"Rouge this is Amy. I guess you already left for my house. See ya."

Amy hung up the phone and put it down. Then she went to her close and she was shown her gallery of boots. There were about ten pairs of boots and they looked exactly the same. Red with white down the middle. She had ten pairs of boots that looked exactly the same. Everyone else thought it was crazy and made no sense at all. But Amy thought it was brilliant. She pulled out pair number seven and put them on her feet. Then her doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao were on the other side of the threshold.

"Good morning, Amy." Cream greeted.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Come on in and we'll leave when Blaze and Rouge get here."

The rabbit and her Chao friend walked inside her house and ten minutes later, Blaze the Cat arrive dressed in her traditional purple robe. Five minutes later, Tikal showed up wearing jeans and a yellow tank top. Now all they had to wait for was Rouge. Ten minutes passed. And then another ten. And then another twenty minutes went by. But the bat never showed up.

"What's taking her so long?" Blaze wondered.

"It's Rouge." Amy said. "She's probably just taking too long putting on her makeup."

"Let's just go. Her house is on the way there. We can just pick her up." Tikal said.

The four girls and the accepted Chao left Amy's house and headed for Station Square Mall. On the way there, they stopped by Rouge's house. Tikal knocked on the door.

"Rouge! Are you in there?" she called.

"Come on, Rouge! We've been waiting for you for almost an hour!" Blaze hand her hand held up to her mouth so the sound would travel.

They waited a few seconds for their friend to respond, but no luck.

"I guess she's not here." Blaze said.

"Oh well. Let's just go without her." Amy said.

Curious, Cream walked up to the knob of the door, and turned it. The door cracked open slowly.

"Miss Rouge never leaves the door unlocked when she's not here." Cream said.

"Chao chao." Cheese said in agreement.

"Then she must still be here." Blaze said. "Should we go in?"

"She knew for a whole week we had this day reserved for girl time." Amy said. "I wanna see what's taking her so long."

Amy opened up the door all the way and walked in. Cream, Cheese, Blaze, and Tikal followed her in and looked around. Rouge was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Rouge! Are you here?" Cream called.

"Rouge I swear of you're putting on makeup right now, I'll hammer you back to last year!" Amy warned.

They got a response. But it was a very loud coughing fit that sounded like it came from the bedroom. Blaze went over to the door of the room which was closed and slowly cracked it open enough to look inside. The sight was not pretty.

Rouge was still in bed. Her white hair was completely messed up, the whites around her jade green eyes were red, there were crumpled tissues all around her with a box of them on her nightstand, and there was also a bucket right below her bed. All she had on under the covers was a black bra and panties. Her gloves were off her arms and lying on the floor.

Blaze opened up the door a bit more to get a better look. As she did, the hinges creaked and Rouge's ear twitched to the noise.

"Who's there?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

Blaze opened the door up all the way. "It's me." She said as she and all the others walked in and saw her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Don't you remember?" Cream asked. "We were all going to go shopping today."

"Sweetie, I don't think I'm going to be doing much of anything today." Rouge said. "Aside from coughing, sneezing, and the occasional puking my guts out."

"I called you earlier. Why didn't you pick up and say you were sick?" Amy asked.

"Simple. I would've had to move." Rouge said as she felt her nose tickle inside. She immediately grabbed a tissue.

"Aaahhh…ACHOO!"

Everyone else except Rouge cringed as she sneezed. Rouge blew her nose and then threw the tissue with all the rest.

"I guess our shopping spree is off then." Cream said.

"No. You girls go on without me. I'll be okay." Rouge said.

"You need someone to take care of you." Cream said. "You shouldn't try to take care of yourself in a condition like this."

"One of us should stay here to take care of her." Tikal said.

"Yes. We could do that." Amy said. "OR…we could simply have one of the boys do it while the rest of us go shipping."

"Well…we HAVE had this day planned for a while now." Blaze said.

"But which boy?" Tikal said. "Shadow's on an assignment with Omega. I already told you that."

"Okay. So scratch Shadow off the list of candidates." Amy said.

"That leaves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and the Chaotix." Tikal said.

"I'll start making the calls." Amy said as she looked for Rouge's phone. "Where's your phone, Rouge?"

"I have a video phone. In the living room. It's a screen on the wall." Rouge said.

"How exactly do I work it?" Amy asked.

"Just talk to it. It's voice controlled. Walk up to it and say, "contacts list." You'll know what to do from there." Rouge said.

Amy nodded and went out to the living room while everyone else tended to Rouge. Amy found the video phone and did what Rouge said. She talked to it.

"Uumm...contacts list?" she said completely random.

The screen turned on and then a list of names and numbers scrolled down the screen.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be." Amy looked closely at the list. "Now let's see. Who should I call first?"

**Me: And this is where the first chapter ends. **

**Rouge: Did you really have to make me THAT sick?**

**Me: I was planning on giving you swine flu. But then I thought, nah. Just the normal flu will do.**

**Tails: How come there were no boys in this chapter, AK?**

**Me: Because I wanted to give the girls the first chapter. The guys will get the net one. But for now, I have to get back to work on the AutoKnights VI. Please read and review this chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as I possibly can. Like I always say. Until then, peace bitches.**


	2. The Guy's Morning

**Me: Hey Bitches! I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Sonic: Awesome. And the guys are going to be in this one right?**

**Me: Of course. Hence the name of this chapter.**

**Mighty: Hey can be in this story too? Please? I was in the games too, you know?**

**Me: *SIGH* Alright. I was planning on using you and Ray anyway. **

**Ray: Sweet!**

**Tikal: So are you going to do the disclaimer, AK?**

**Me: Actually I'm going to let someone else to the disclaimer this time. Not it!**

**Everyone else: Not it!**

**Vector: Dammit! AK doesn't own me or any other characters in the universe of Sonic the hedgehog. **

**Me: So please enjoy reading chapter 2 and review afterwards.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 2: The Guy's Morning**

**(Emerald Hill; Chaotix Detective Agency HQ; 11:10 AM)**

Inside the Chaotix house, five Mobian detectives resided there. There was the leader, Vector the Crocodile, the ninja spy, Espio the Chameleon, the strongman, Mighty the Armadillo, and the two junior members, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Charmy Bee.

Vector was snoozing behind his desk snoring louder than a lumberjack's chainsaw. Espio was sitting in a corner meditating. Charmy and Ray were sitting on the couch playing one another in video games, while Mighty was bench pressing the very couch they sat on.

"Man I wish something would happen today." Charmy said.

"I hear ya, Charmy." Mighty said from underneath the couch. "Our business hasn't really been alive lately. I'm starting to wonder why."

"Just be patient, Mighty. We'll get another job soon." Espio said.

Just then, the video phone on the wall started ring and Vector sprang from his chair to answer it.

"I guess you were right, Espio. Maybe that's a new job now." Ray said.

Ray and Charmy hopped off the couch and Mighty put the couch back down. Espio got up from his meditating position all of them gathered in front of the screen.

"It's a call from Rouge." Mighty said.

"And she works for GUN." Vector said. "Maybe she's calling us to assist her on a mission."

Vector activated the screen to see Amy, not Rouge.

"Amy? What are you doing at Rouge's house?" Espio asked.

"Hello to you too." Amy said. "Look, here's the thing. All the girls were planning to go shopping today for girl time. But now Rouge is sick and we need someone to take care of her while the rest of us go to the mall."

"Why don't you just take care of her yourself?" Charmy asked.

"She insisted we go on without her, so we're gonna go. Will you look after her until we get back?" Amy asked.

"I guess we could." Mighty said.

"How much is the pay?" Vector asked.

The other four detectives and Amy all glared at Vector, but the croc didn't even notice or care.

"Haven't you ever done anything as a favor for no pay at all?" Amy asked.

"So you're saying that you DON'T intend to pay us." Vector said.

"No I don't, Vector!" Amy shouted.

"Then you can find someone else to take care of the bat bitch." Vector turned off the phone.

The other Chaotix members continued to glare at Vector.

"Do you have any idea how rude you were?" Mighty demanded.

"Rule number one, Mighty. We never take free jobs." Vector said.

"Oh please! You've taken countless jobs for Miss Vanilla and she's never paid you one single ring!" Espio said.

"Miss Vanilla is a special case." Vector said as he looked away with hearts in his eyes.

Espio, Charmy, Mighty, and Ray sweatdropped as the phone rang again. Charmy answered it and it was Amy again.

"Hey Vector, I just want you to know that "bat bitch" is one of my good friends and you just made a big mistake. Miss Vanilla will hear about this."

Vector's face turned into an expression that looked like he just saw a ghost.

"No! Please don't tell her!" Vector cried.

"Too late. Oh yeah. I strongly suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight."

Amy hung up on her end and Vector was now shivering like a little girl who saw the boogieman. He knew how angry Amy could get if you say the wrong thing to her.

"She was only talking about Vector, right?" Ray asked.

"I sure hope so." Mighty said.

**(Mobius Mountain Range; 11:17 AM)**

Far away from any sort of civilization, the famous blue hedgehog, Sonic, zipped over and around the mountains trying to race the wind. He stopped at the peak of the tallest mountain to take a look at the view below.

"Man, you don't see a view like this every day." Sonic said.

A ringing sound was heard behind Sonic's back. He reached behind and flipped open his cell phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Rouge. How's it going?"

"Guess again, my love."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic screamed so loud he caused a land avalanche on the mountain next to him. Slowly, he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Uuhhh…A…Amy. Why are you calling from Rouge's phone?" Sonic was afraid of what the answer might have been.

"If you would just calm down, I'll tell you." Amy said.

Sonic took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Okay. Tell me."

"Rouge is sick and she needs someone to take care of her."

Sonic was able to completely relax now. Although to this day no one know exactly why he screamed like that.

"Why don't you and the other girls do it?"

"Because, me, Blaze, Cream, and Tikal are all going shopping today. We need one of the boys to watch over her and tend to her until we're all done."

"Sorry, Amy. I can't do it."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm all the way in the mountain range. I'm passing through here to get to Empire City. A friend of mine had surgery a few days ago and I'm going to go visit her."

Amy immediately noticed that Sonic said "her" instead of "him".

"Which friend?"

"You remember Tiara Boobowski, right?"

Amy remembered alright and she didn't like the fact that Sonic was on the other side of the world going to visit a female friend.

"I didn't know you still kept in touch with her." Amy said.

"Tiara's a good friend. She just had surgery to replace one of her kidneys and I'm going to make sure she's alright."

"She had a kidney transplant? Was something wrong with her?"

"Yeah. Apparently a few months ago, she started showing signs of having the first stages of kidney disease. She and her father didn't do anything about until it was almost too late. But she's alright now. At least I hope."

Amy now didn't care about Sonic. She just hoped Tiara was okay.

"Well, alright. Tell Tiara I said hi."

"Okay. And I'm sorry about Rouge. Why don't you give Silver or Tails a call? I don't think they're doing anything important today."

"Okay I'll do that. Thanks Sonic."

"Bye, Ames."

Both hedgehogs hung up and Sonic continued on his way to Empire City.

**(Tails' Workshop; Mystic Ruins; 11:24 AM)**

Tails was also in possession of a video phone. As it rang, he wheeled himself out from underneath the Tornado 2 and wiped off his greasy gloves so he could answer it.

"Hi Amy." Tails greeted.

"Tails, are you doing anything today?" Amy asked.

"I am actually. I have to work on the Tornado 2 and put new upgrades in it." Tails said.

"Can't you do that another day?"

"I'd prefer to get it done today. You never know when Eggman might come back."

"Well you have a point there."

"Well what's going on?"

"Rouge is sick and we need someone to take care of her until me and the other girls get back from shopping."

"Can't you…"

"No! We're going shopping! She told us to go and we're gonna go. But we can't unless we find someone who can watch over her."

Cream walked into the view of the screen.

"Please, Tails? It would mean a lot to us if you came over here."

Tails was starting to think. Cream always made him do that for some reason. Should he abandon his work today and help Rouge out, or say no and go back to work?

"I…guess I can do it." Tails said.

Cream smiled.

"But I'm not really good at tending to sick people." Tails added.

"I'll call Silver and tell him to help you." Amy said.

'No need. He's here with me."

Tails turned his screen so Silver was in view. He was lifting up the Tornado 2 with his psychokinesis. The white hedgehog turned to see the girls on screen.

"Hello!" he said.

"Why are you holding up the Tornado?" Amy asked.

"I called him a little while ago and asked him to help me out. There are some places on the Tornado that I can't reach without putting it on a hoist. And since I don't have one, I called Silver." Tails said.

"Resourceful." Amy said. "So Silver, did you hear our situation?"

"Yeah. Rouge is sick and you girls are going to blow your money. I'll come with Tails when he goes. But call Knuckles too." Silver said.

Amy and Cream looked at each other.

"You really expect Knuckles to want to help out Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Just call him." Tails said. "I have to finish up here. Silver and I will be there in no less than half an hour."

"Great! Thanks a lot, Tails." Cream said.

Tails smiled and hung up on his end. Just one more to go.

**(Angel Island; Master Emerald Shrine; 11:30 AM)**

In front of the giant green Master Emerald, the only Echidna, Knuckles was sleeping on his back with his hands behind his head. Then a strong vibration woke him up. He reached behind his back and pulled out a brick cell phone. Yes. Knuckles was the one in the group who was the lowest in the technology food chain. He had no idea who was calling, but he answered it anyway.

"Yeah? Who's this?" he said.

"Knuckles, its Amy."

"How did you get my number?"

"I'm calling from Rouge's house."

"Why are you calling from bat girl's place?"

"Here's the thing. Rouge is sick and me and the other girls are going shopping. Tails and Silver already volunteered to watch over her, but they requested a bit more assistance. And you're the only one left."

"No way."

Amy grew a bit angry.

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything important!"

"Guarding the Master Emerald is my job! And I'm not gonna abandon it for Rouge. Tails and Silver can do it without me."

Before Amy could argue further, Rouge's third line rang.

"Knuckles, don't you dare hang up!"

Amy answered the third line. It was Silver.

"Uh, Amy? I don't think me and Tails are going to be able to make it."

"What? Why not?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails and I were finishing up working on the plane but then part of the wing fell out of place and crushed Tails' lower body."

Cream was immediately worried.

"Is Tails alright?" Cream asked.

Blaze and Tikal walked in after hearing that.

"Well, I'm not sure. Something snapped." Silver said.

"You already said something snapped off the plane."

"I…wasn't talking about the plane." Silver said.

Silver looked away from the screen.

"Tails, are your legs supposed the bend that way?"

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Silver winced as Tails' cry of pain traveled through all lines. Even Knuckles cringed at the sound from his brick. So did the girls on the other line.

"I gotta get Tails to the hospital. I'm sorry, girls. You're gonna have to find someone else to take care of Rouge."

"We understand, Silver. We'll be praying for Tails." Blaze said.

Silver nodded and hung back up.

"Knuckles did you hear all that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I heard. Too bad about Tails."

"Are you going to come down here or not?" Blaze asked.

"I already said no." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, do you have any idea what the face of my hammer feels like?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Would you like to?"

Knuckles hated it when Amy threatened him. After a minute of silence, Blaze decided to speak up.

"Knuckles, this is Blaze. You are under the knowledge that I know where your grape stash is. Are you not?"

"You leave my grapes out of this!"

"If you don't watch over Rouge and tend to her every need, I will find those grapes, and burn every last one of them until there's nothing left but ash."

"You wouldn't dare!" Knuckles cried.

"Are you really willing to risk it?" Blaze threatened.

A ten second pause overcame both lines.

"Damn you." Knuckles growled. "Fine. But I have one condition. You have to bring her to MY house on Angel Island."

"How are we supposed to get to Angel Island? The only girl here that can fly is Rouge and she's the one who's sick!" Amy shouted.

"That one you have to figure out. If you get Rouge here, I'll do whatever she wants. That's my offer. Take it or leave it." Knuckles said.

Amy growled.

"Fine. We'll find a way." Amy said.

"Good. I'll be waiting." Knuckles hung up.

Amy turned off Rouge's phone and growled even more.

"He's probably thinking we won't get her there." Amy said.

"How exactly ARE we going to get her there?" Cream asked.

Tikal was rubbing the bottom of her muzzle thinking of an idea. Then she had one.

"I know. I just have to make a quick call." The peach echidna said.

Tikal went over to the phone and turned it back on again as everyone else wondered who she was calling.

**(White Acropolis; Former Base of Doctor Eggman; 11:40 AM)**

In White Acropolis, the white landscape was a breathtaking sight to behold. There was one place that didn't really fit in. A giant metal door built into the side of a big mountain. There were stray metal crates everywhere and robot sentries surrounding the door. About a quarter mile away, a team of agents slowly approached it.

These agents worked for an organization called GUN. And they were being led by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. There were about twenty five agents in total not counting Shadow and Omega. As they got nearer to the giant door, Shadow raised his hand and all the agents stood in place. Shadow turned to face them.

"Alright men, it's time for briefing." Shadow said. "This former Eggman fortress is the reason we're here. Commander Tower has been informed that the database inside the fortress has valuable information that contains all the latest schematics for Eggman's most recent robot designs. Our mission is to raid the fortress, take out any robot that gets in our way, and retrieve the information from that database. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." All the agents said in perfect sync.

Shadow smirked. He loved it when he knew he was superior.

"Chances are the door itself is being heavily guarded. Omega and I will go in first and then the rest of you take cover and unleash hell on those bastards. Let's move out."

The squad of troops resumed their approach and headed closer to the last turn of their path. Shadow held out his hand again and the human soldiers stayed in place. Omega and Shadow went on and both of them placed their backs on the wall of the mountain. Shadow peeked his head around the corner of it and counted the robot guards. There was about 250 in total. Fair enough. Shadow pulled out an AK-47 from behind his back and loaded a special mag of bullets. The bullets were made of Titanium so they could pierce the robot's shells no problem.

"Omega, give them a little wake up call." Shadow said.

"It's a shame Rouge isn't here." Omega said in his monotone voice.

"Well, that's what she gets for taking the day off to go shopping." Shadow said.

Omega raised his right hand and then it retracted into the rest of his robotic arm. What replaced it was a double barreled rocket launcher. He leaned around the corner and then fired one rocket at a group of 20 or so unsuspecting robots. The rocket blew up on the ground in front of them and they all shattered. Shadow and Omega ran out of hiding and took cover behind the crates. Then Shadow signaled his men.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shadow ordered.

All the agents cocked their M-16s and ran out into the battle field. Then the firefight truly began, Omega had changed both of his hands into mini gatling guns and started to plow down a bunch of robots. Shadow fired his AK-47 and took out a considerable number of bots. But then the alarm blared and even more robots started to march out of the fortress.

"Team B! Press forward!" Shadow ordered.

One fourth of the soldiers moved closer to the oncoming robots and started to fire upon them. Shadow was about to do the same thing, but then…

*RING RING RING*

Shadow's wrist communicator started to ring.

"Who the hell is calling me NOW?"

Shadow looked and saw the number was Rouge's.

"What does she want?"

Shadow opened up his comm and the tiny screen he expected to see Rouge on, showed instead a peach echidna. Tikal.

"Tikal! Why are you calling from Rouge's phone?" Shadow yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Tikal demanded.

Just then, Tikal and the other girls saw an explosion behind Shadow and then confusion came to them.

"Shadow, I thought you were on an assignment." Tikal said.

"This IS the assignment! Me, Omega, and some other agents are raiding one of Eggman's previous bases!" Shadow's voice grew louder as another explosion happened.

Just then, a robot came out of nowhere and shot Shadow in the head.

"SHADOW!" Tikal cried in fear.

No damage was done. The bullet just bounced off his fur. Shadow immediately got back up and growled at the same robot.

"Oh you did NOT just shoot me in the head!"

Shadow jumped on the robot and then he grabbed the robot's head, and ripped it right off.

"YEAH! You shoot my head I rip yours off, beeyotch!" Shadow yelled triumphantly.

"Shadow! Cream's here! Language!" Tikal said.

"Sorry!" Shadow still had to yell due to all the gunshots and explosion he was near. "So why are you calling me? And from Rouge's phone?"

"Rouge is sick and she needs someone to take care of her while the rest of us go shopping." Blaze said.

"Do I look like I can do that?" Shadow yelled.

"We know, Shadow. Knuckles already said he would do it but he's being a jerk saying he won't do it unless we get Rouge to his house on Angel Island." Amy said.

"Wow! What a douche!" Shadow looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fifty or so robots. "Tikal, I'm gonna have to call you back!"

Shadow closed his wrist comm and then his body started to glow red.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Shadow blew up every single robot around him. Then he called Rouge's phone again.

"Okay! I'm back! So Knuckles will only watch over Rouge if you can get her to Angel Island! What does that have to do with me?"

"Do you think you could use Chaos Control to get her there?" Amy asked.

"You want me to leave my men?" Shadow yelled.

"Please, Shadow. We're begging you here. And I never beg!" Blaze said.

"Please, baby?" Tikal said in the sweetest voice she could make.

Shadow just couldn't resist it when Tikal called him "baby" like that. She rarely says it. That's why it's so special to him.

"Fine! I'll be right there! Omega! Hold the fort until I get back!" Shadow brought out his green Chaos Emerald and it started to glow. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow vanished from sight and then he re-appeared right next to Tikal in Rouge's house.

"Where is she?" Shadow asked.

Everyone pointed to the bedroom and Shadow walked in to see Rouge blowing her nose. When she saw Shadow, she stopped.

"Jeez. And to think you're supposed to be the glamour of Team Dark." Shadow joked.

"Hardy har har. Very funny. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take you to Knuckles' house." Shadow said.

Shadow leaned over to pick her up, but Rouge stopped him.

"I'm not wearing any clothes except my underwear." Rouge said.

"Oh. Okay." Shadow had an idea.

He didn't pick Rouge up directly. He just wrapped her up in the sheets that she was inside and then picked her up bridal style. Then he got the box of tissues and the puke bucket which was recently cleaned out.

"Be right back." Shadow said to Tikal. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The green glow of the Emerald came from Shadow's back and then he and Rouge vanished. Thirty seconds later, Shadow returned alone.

"Alright she's there." He said.

"What about Knuckles? Does he know she's there?" Cream asked.

"I'm sure he will when he walks inside his house." Shadow replied.

"You mean you left her alone in Knuckles' house?" Amy shouted.

"Hey. I was just following what Rouge told me to do. She said she wanted it to be, and I quote, "a surprise for Knuckie." Shadow imitated Rouge's voice as best as she could.

The girls all shrugged and then Tikal walked up to Shadow.

"Try not to put us in debt." Shadow said.

Tikal giggled.

"Before I go, what's for dinner?" Shadow asked.

"I was thinking you and I could go out tonight to that restaurant with the steak you love." Tikal said.

"Sweet." Shadow said. "Alright. I gotta go."

Tikal pulled Shadow in and the two of them shared a passionate kiss. The two of them smiled as they parted and then Shadow warped away with Chaos Control as the girls left Rouge's house to go to the mall.

**(Back to White Acropolis)**

The GUN soldiers were pinned up against the mountain side with Eggman's robots closing in on them. Omega was trying his best to destroy them all, but every one he shot down, many more took its place. Then Shadow appeared in front of them and Omega ceased fire. All the robots fired on Shadow but their bullets did nothing. Shadow took off his ring bracelets one by one and got ready to run straight at them.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, MUDDAFUCKAS!"

Shadow's body exploded in energy and he began to take out every single robot like the badass he knew he was.

**(Angel Island; Knuckles House; 11:55 AM)**

Knuckles had been standing in front of the Master Emerald waiting for someone to approach him with a sick Rouge. But he had a cocky smirk due to his thinking they wouldn't bring here. Thinking that, he decided to walk inside his house for a break. His house was right on the other side of the shrine. He built it himself so he wouldn't have to stay outside in rainy or snowy days. It wasn't a bad looking house. It was a two story log cabin with a balcony and everything. He walked in the front door and took a seat on the couch.

"Aahh…aaaaahhhhh….aaahhh…AAACHOO!"

Knuckles shot straight up from his seat as he heard that sneeze. It wasn't from him and it sounded like it came from a female. It came from upstairs too. He slowly walked upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom.

Knuckles wasn't sure what to be more surprised at. The fact that somehow his friends managed to get Rouge to Angel Island without him knowing, or the fact that Rouge was in his bed.

**Me: Wow it took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter.**

**Cream: Well, you HAVE been busy with the AutoKnights.**

**Me: That I have, that I have.**

**Vector: So, is this going to be the only appearance of the Chaotix in this chapter, AK?**

**Me: Oh I'll find a way to make sure you get into it again. **

**Charmy: Sweet!**

**Me: Maybe not for Vector.**

**Vector: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing. I gotta get back to work on the AutoKnights now. So please leave a review for this chapter for they are always appreciated. I'll have chapter three up as soon as I can finish it. Until then, peace bitches.**


	3. Let the Knouge Begin

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back here with chapter three ready to be read.**

**Sonic: And reviewed, right?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Cream: So how was your week, Mr. AK?**

**Me: It wasn't all too bad, Cream. I slept in till noon almost every day, I kicked some ass on Transformers: War For Cybertron online, and I spent some time with my baby nephew.**

**Ray: You spend a lot of time with your nephew.**

**Me: We get to have him here at our house on Tuesdays and every other weekend as part of the custody agreement. **

**Amy: That's cool.**

**Me: It is. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: I think Omega wants to do it.**

**Me: Alright Omega. Go.**

**E-123 Omega: AutoKnight Zero One is not in possession of any owning rights to Sonic the Hedgehog. Or any other characters related. **

**Me: Enjoy chapter three and review everyone. And thanks goes out to everyone who already has. And Omega, I liked to be called, "AK".**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 3: Let the Knouge Begin**

**(Angel Island; Knuckles House; 12:00 PM)**

This was not what Knuckles was expecting to find. Rouge was actually in his house. And in his bed! The echidna just stared at her while she just stared back with half opened eyes. And she wasn't wearing any clothes! All she had on was a bra and panties. Knuckles felt his nose start to bleed and turned away so Rouge wouldn't see it.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles wiped his muzzle clean of the blood and turned back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered. "What about you?"

"Look at me and I'm sure you'll be able to answer that for yourself." Rouge said.

"Oh I've looked plenty. Thank you very much." Knuckles said.

Rouge got the jist of what Knuckles meant and pulled the sheet up so her chest was covered.

"How did you even get here?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport me here. I wanted to be left here so I could surprise you. Well…surprise."

Knuckles turned away and made an angry face.

"_Shadow, you bastard!" _

"You're mad because I'm here, aren't you?" Rouge asked.

"No. I'm not." That was a total lie.

Knuckles had no desire whatsoever to take care of her. He could hardly stand her!

"Okay. I'm just going to come out and say it. Just because I'm stuck taking care of you today doesn't mean a thing. As soon as this day is over, nothing is going to be different. But I have some conditions."

"No you don't." Rouge retorted. "I heard everything you said on the phone. You said that if the girls could get me here to your house, you would tend to my EVERY need. Which means whatever I ask for, you must do."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" Knuckles asked cocky.

Rouge reached behind her back and out of nowhere, she pulled out a small cell phone.

"I'll call Amy and have you deal with her." Rouge said.

"You wouldn't." Knuckles growled.

"I have her number and I'm not afraid to call it." Rouge said. "So are you going to hold up your end of the deal or not?"

Rouge smirked. This was obviously going to be a good day for her despite being sick. But Knuckles on the other hand was using all of his willpower not to punch a hole in his wall.

"_Okay Knuckles. Just relax. You went to anger management. You should be able to get through this."_

The echidna powerhouse took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay. What do you want?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm kinda hungry." Rouge answered. "Can you get me something to eat?"

"As long as you don't puke it out later." Knuckles turned to go downstairs.

"Don't take too long, Knuckie." She called.

As Knuckles went downstairs, he had his teeth showing and his fists clenched in pure seething anger. His friends had dumped off Rouge in his house, and Tails, the so-called genius, got his lower body smashed by the wing of his own plane. Knuckles looked around his kitchen for something to feed someone when they're sick. But then he had a better idea. He headed for his front door. But then he stopped right in front of it.

"_Oh who am I kidding? When I was in anger management I beat the crap out of the doctor after three days."_

Knuckles raised his right fist and punched a hole in his door. Then he growled and opened up the door to walk out of it. Upstairs, Rouge heard the loud crash and smirked.

"Yeah. This is gonna be fun." She said.

But then she lost her smirk as she felt her stomach gurgle and nausea came over her. She immediately went for the bucket and threw up.

"_Or maybe not."_

Knuckles was walking through the forest with a wicker basket in his hands. Rouge was probably expecting him to cook her something gourmet or something like that. But he had no idea how to cook. He went up to the trunk of a tree and shook it with his strength. A few oranges were able to fall out of it. He picked them up, took a towel out if his basket, and wiped the dirt off them. Then he put the oranges in his basket and went over to a few other trees he knew. He was able to get a full bushel of bananas, some red apples, a couple of limes, and he was able to find some grapes for himself. Thinking he gathered enough, he made his way back to the house. He put the basket down and found a knife to cut the fruit up. He took out some apples and cut them all up into small pieces so Rouge wouldn't have to open her mouth too wide to take a bite out of the whole thing. Then he peeled some of the oranges and bananas and cut them up too. He put the limes and grapes away for another time. He put the cut up fruit on a plate and then walked upstairs to see Rouge with her head on the pillow and moaning.

"What's the matter with you?" Knuckles asked.

"I need you to clean out the bucket." Rouge groaned as she pointed to the bucket.

Knuckles looked inside the bucket and nearly vomited himself in disgust.

"Oh dear god! How can you throw up that much if you haven't eaten anything?"

"Knuckles, please don't make me do it again." Rouge said.

Knuckles put the bucket by the door and then went back to Rouge.

"How did you even manage to get this sick anyways?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge actually had to ponder that thought.

"I'm not really sure. I felt like I was on top of the world last night. And then this morning I immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up."

"Where were you last night?" Knuckles asked.

"Now I remember. I was at the bar with a few other girls from work. Then we all decided to do a few jello-shots. And I remember sharing some of the same glasses with a few girls. I guess there was some backwash in there."

"So what I'm seeing now is the flu mixed with a hangover?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually the hangover part wore off a few hours ago. So this is sickness all the way." Rouge said.

He sat on the side of his bed and put the plate in front of her.

"Here. This should help." Knuckles said.

"Really? No soup or anything like that?" Rouge asked.

"Fruit helps when you're sick. You're less likely to throw it up. And it helps with nausea." Knuckles said.

Rouge sat up. She would do anything to help get rid of the queasiness in her stomach. She was just about to grab a piece of a banana herself, but then she had an idea.

"Feed me." She said.

Knuckles shot straight up. "You're perfectly capable of eating by yourself."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassee?" She asked with the cutest eyes she could make.

It didn't take a genius to know that she had gotten that trick from Cream. And it worked. Every Single. Time. Damn.

"Fine." He said bitterly.

He picked up a piece of an apple and held it up to Rouge's mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and Knuckles gently slid the slice inside. Rouge bit down and chewed the apple for a while. She was afraid if she swallowed it, she might see it again very soon.

"Trust me." Knuckles said. "I've been sick before and the fruit from this island has always helped me. You won't throw it up. At least not for a few hours until after they begin to work their magic."

Rouge couldn't argue with that. She swallowed the bite she had and gulped as she did. A few seconds later, she felt her nausea subside. She was actually surprised.

"How did they do that?" Rouge asked.

"The fruit that grows on the trees here are the most nutritious to be found anywhere. I'm the only one who knows about them." Knuckles asked.

"Huh. I guess when I'm ready to make an attempt to swipe the Master Emerald again, I'll have to bring a fruit basket too." Rouge joked.

"Oh just eat." Knuckles said a bit louder than usual.

Rouge's face went straight and she was handed a slice of a banana. Knuckles kept on feeding her one slice of every fruit he had at a time until she said she couldn't eat anymore. The echidna got up and headed to go out the door.

"Don't forget the bucket." Rouge said.

Knuckles growled and leaned down to pick he bucket up by the handle. As he went down the stairs, the stench of what was in the bucket made Knuckles even angrier.

"_I swear, once this day is over, I'll make Shadow pay. Ultimate lifeform or not, he'll pay."_

**Me: Well there. I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer. I had writers block and I really couldn't think of any good ideas.**

**Sonic: Then what are you going to do for the next chapter?**

**Me: I'll ask the readers for help. If any of you would like to send ma an idea for the next chapter, place it in a review and I'll take a look. Remember, Knuckles has to do ANYTHING Rouge asks for. So use your imagination.**

**Rouge: Can I make a request?**

**Me: Sorry Rogue. No cast requests. Only audience.**

**Knuckles: Understandable.**

**Me:****Exactly. Remember, in your review, leave an idea for me if you want. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches.**


	4. A Little Stroll

**Me: Hey bitches! Sorry it took me so long to get back here.**

**Cream: It's okay, Mr. AK.**

**Espio: You have a whole series to work on other than this. We're just glad you haven't abandoned us or anything.**

**Me: Thanks you guys.**

**Silver: So did you get any help from the readers like you thought you would?**

**Me: I did get a few, but I'm still taking them. This is gonna go on for a while. If you want Knuckles to do something for Rouge while she's sick, leave me your request in a review at the end of this chapter. I did get some on the last chapter's reviews. And all of those ideas I intend to use. One of them will be in this chapter, and the other one will come later on. I promise. So thanks goes to those guys. You know who you are.**

**Shadow: Are you going to have me be more of a badass like I was in chapter 2?**

**Me: I'll think about it. But for now let's get to chapter four. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Charmy: I'll do it! I'll do it!**

**Me: Alright. Take it easy. Go.**

**Charmy: AK doesn't own me or any other people here in the Sonic world. I wished I owned this place though. Then I would rise up and all of you would bow down to me!**

**Vector: Oooookaaaaaayyy. No more sugar for you.**

**Me: Agreed. Enjoy chapter four folks and remember to review and leave a request if you want.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 4: A Little Stroll**

**(Angel Island; 2:00 PM)**

Knuckles had spent the last couple of hours taking orders from Rouge. He opened windows, left the island to buy a humidifier, which he did not like. He was going all over the island and off for Rouge. But after a couple of hours, through the puking, coughing, and sneezing, Rouge finally fell asleep for a nap, giving Knuckles a break. He decided to step out of the house and got back to standing in front of the Master Emerald. But before he left, he decided to check on Rouge. He opened up the door to his room to see Rouge sleeping soundly. But she seemed to be shivering. She was cold. Knuckles went to the closet and found an old blanket and put it over Rouge. A few seconds later, she stopped shaking. Knuckles took one last look at her and gave a small smile.

"_She may be the bat girl, but she's kinda cute when she's asleep." _

Knuckles' smile faded as his brain said those words. Did he really just think that? Knuckles just shrugged thinking it was nothing and then walked out the door and slowly closing it. He went to the Master Emerald and then he decided to snooze as well.

He got on top of the giant green gem and lay down on his back looking at the sky. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to who knows where in his head. In his dream, he was all alone enjoying the peace and solitude of a wide open land. A large open field with the grass as green as the Master Emerald itself. He walked looking around the gorgeous scenery. No speedy Sonic to come and ruin it all, no loudmouth Tails to constantly talk, no crazy Amy to complain, and now dark Shadow to make the whole thing seem gloom. HE would have tolerated Tikal or Blaze because they KNOW when to keep quiet.

All was going well in Knuckles dream, but then he looked up at the sky and one of the clouds got to him. It was shaped like Rouge and she was standing in a sexy pose. It even had her flirty smile. Knuckles frowned as he saw the cloud and turned away. But then the echidna looked up yet again and saw another Rouge shaped cloud. This one made her look like she was flying and winking at him. Now Knuckles was getting confused. Why was this happening to him?

Knuckles woke up and sat straight up rubbing his head. Wondering what just happened, he decided to go with two choices, either he was starting to develop feelings for Rouge, or he was getting sick from taking care of her. He decided to go with the latter choice.

Knuckles decided to go back to the house to see if Rouge had woken up yet. When he walked inside he first checked his clock to see how long he had been asleep. It was 3:10 PM. He had been asleep for almost an hour. He went upstairs to see if Rouge had woken up yet. Slowly he opened to door and saw Rouge was still sleeping and the blanket was still on her. As he turned around to leave, he heard a small coo. He turned around once more just as Rouge opened up her eyes. She sat up and saw Knuckles looking at her. She smirked.

"Just couldn't help looking at me, huh? Good to know I still have that effect on the guys when I'm sick." She teased.

"Hey! I was just coming up here to check on you!" Knuckles went into defense mode.

Rouge giggled and then she noticed the blanket that was on her.

"I don't remember falling asleep with this." She said.

Knuckles looked away. "You looked cold."

Rouge smirked again. "So you care about me enough to keep me warm?"

Knuckles started to growl. "Get this straight! The only reason and wrapped that around you was so you wouldn't get sicker than you are now. If you get worse that'll only mean more work for me."

"Oh don't too excited, sweetie." Rouge was still smirking.

"Don't call me that." Knuckles said.

"Whatever." Rouge went for a tissue and held it up to her nose. "Aaaaaahhhhhh…aaahhh…AAAAHHHHCHOOOOO!"

Knuckles turned away and Rouge blew her nose.

"Bless you." Knuckles said.

Rouge groaned. "Thanks."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Knuckles turned to leave.

"Can we go for a walk?" Rouge asked.

And yet again, Knuckles faces the bat. "No way. You're sick. You should stay in bed."

"Oh come on. My nose is all stuffed up and my sinuses are killing me. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good."

"Yeah. That's all I need. For you to get dizzy from walking around too much and then fall off the island. Then I'll never hear the end of it from Amy."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassee?" She made those cute big eyes again.

Knuckles was starting to get angry. This was the second time she used that trick. But then he pondered that fresh air theory. The island was very high up in the air and over the ocean. If there was any fresh air left in the world, it was on that island and Knuckles knew that for a fact.

"Alright fine. We'll go for a walk. But do you have any clothes to put on?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge blushed as she remembered that little detail. "Uuuummm…no."

"Well then I guess you're staying right there." Knuckles said.

"It's okay. I've got my sheets to cover me." Rouge said as he slowly got up.

Knuckles was shocked that Rouge was actually okay with going outside without any clothes on except for underwear. But then she looked down at her feet.

"What about shoes?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. Let's go." Rouge said.

"If you say so." Knuckles said. _"Who knows? Maybe she'll get worn out and fall back to sleep."_

Rouge weakly walked out of the room and Knuckles had to help her go downstairs. The two of them walked out the front door and began to walk along the edge of the island. Rouge took in a deep breath through her nostrils. The scent of the fresh air was a joy. And she didn't have to sneeze either. Smiling as her sinuses became clear like she hoped, she decided to mess around with Knuckles.

"So tell me, Knuckles. Do you LIKE taking care of me?" she asked.

Knuckles glared at her. "Of course not. The only reason I'm doing it is because Blaze threatened to burn my grapes."

Rouge looked at him strangely. "You mean she threatened to burn your…you know." She pointed to in between his legs.

Knuckles blushed freaked out a bit. "WHAT? NO! The grapes I'm talking about are actual grapes! You know! The fruit!"

Rouge giggled as he screamed at her. "Okay I'm sorry." Then she got back to her teasing mode. "So you were forced too."

And Knuckles went back to glaring as they kept walking. "Yes I was. Hopefully the girls will be done shopping soon and you can get off my island."

"But until then, I'm all yours, Knuckie. How does that make you feel?" She asked.

"It makes me feel like throwing up myself." Knuckles said.

Rouge placed her head on his shoulder and still retained her evil smirk. "Aw come on. Don't talk like that."

Knuckles pushed her off. "Get off me! I don't wanna get sick from you!"

Despite being yelled at, Rouge kept that smirk on her face. "You know, if you did get sick it would only mean fun for me."

"Why's that?"

"Because than I would have to take care of YOU." She said.

As Rouge turned around to look down over the edge of the island, Knuckles' fists were clenched and violently shaking. No one was looking at him, but if someone was that person would have seen actual steam coming out of the top of his head. Knuckles was angry so he came up with an idea. Rouge had her back turned. He opened up his hands and held them out in front of them as he were about to push someone. Quietly, he tip toed closer to Rouge. He was just about to push Rouge over the edge when suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

"_**Don't you do it Knucklehead!"**_

That voice stopped Knuckles in his place. That voice sounded a lot like Sonic.

"_Sonic? Why are you in my head?"_

"_**I'm your conscience."**_

"_If you're my conscience, why do you sound like…never mind. What do you want?"_

"_**I want you to think about what you're doing, Knucklehead! You're about to push her off your island!"**_

"_So what? She's a bat. She can fly."_

"_**Not when she's as sick as she is."**_

The Sonic inside his mind was right. If Knuckles pushed a sick Rouge off the island, it would have been basically killing her.

"_**Besides, you know she's only messing with you. Right?"**_

"_Ugh. Yeah I guess."_

"_**Then put your hands down and back away."**_

Knuckles took a deep breath and did exactly that just as Rouge turned back around to continue walking forward. As they did, Knuckles was calm and Rouge decided to strike up another conversation.

"So tell me something." She said. "Do you choose to stay up here on this island because you like being alone or were you somehow assigned that job?"

Knuckles looked at Rouge confused. She had never asked him a question like that before. He actually had to think about the answer to her question before actually speaking it.

"I took it upon myself to do it after I lost my father." Knuckles said.

Rouge was surprised to get that answer. No one had ever heard Knuckles make any references to his family.

"Your father?" she said.

"His name was Locke. He was the one who trained me to become the guardian of the emerald. He started training me at a young age and I took on the duty when I was only ten."

"You were only ten? Why so young?"

"It wasn't supposed to be that way." Knuckles said. "Usually a guardian takes on his full duty when he turns 18. But one night, my father was called away when Angel Island was in danger. I never saw him again after that."

Rouge felt sorry for the echidna. Rouge never knew her parents and she found it hard to miss someone she never even knew. But to know your parents and then lose them like that, that would feel horrible.

"So that made me the last alive guardian." Knuckles said.

"What about your mother? What happened to her?" Rouge asked.

"My mom? I don't really remember her that well. She divorced my dad when I was only a baby." Knuckles said.

"Do you even know if she's alive?"

"I've looked around. But the last news I heard came to me just a few years ago saying she left the island. The trail goes cold after that. Whether she's dead or alive is unknown to me." Knuckles said. "I've never really had time to look anyways. I've been too busy doing my job."

"Has there ever been a female guardian?" Rouge asked.

"I think there was one. But that was a long long time ago. I don't even remember her name." Knuckles said.

"Maybe Tikal would know." Rouge said.

"Maybe." Knuckles looked up at the tree line. "But there are some days that make me wonder why I do what I do in the first place. You know. The reason I was meant to do this. This may sound like something Shadow might say, but I often wonder what my true purpose is. Guarding that emerald day in and day out is something that I've grown used to over the years. But I know that there is a greater calling for me than just that. You know what I'm saying?"

Knuckles looked to his side to look at Rouge, but all he found himself looking at was air.

"Rouge?"

He looked behind him and saw Rouge lying on her stomach throwing up over the edge of the island.

"Look out, ocean. You've got incoming." Rouge said while moaning.

"_Way to ruin the moment, Rouge." _Knuckles went over to her and kneeled down to pick her up. "Okay. Walk's over. Let's go back."

Knuckles picked the bat up bridal style and carried her all the way back to his house. She put him back in his bed and then went downstairs to fetch a thermometer. He came back upstairs and put it inside Rouge's mouth. A few minutes later, Knuckles took it out and looked at the temperature. It was 103 degrees. Rouge was burning up.

"Maybe that walk wasn't really a good idea." Knuckles said.

"Could you get something cold for my head? I'm roasting." Rouge said.

Knuckles nodded and went down to his kitchen and got a rag. He held it under his running faucet, got it wet, rolled it up, and went upstairs to place it on Rouge's forehead. But then a gurgle was heard from Rouge's stomach.

"Knuckles get the bucket and run." Rouge said.

Knuckles eyes went wide as he realized what that meant. He handed Rouge the bucket and bolted for the door.

"TAKE COVER!" he shouted.

He DOVE out the door and kicked it shut with his foot. He landed on his stomach and covered his head like he was in a trench war. He cringed as he heard Rouge throwing up whatever contents she had in her stomach. He actually felt sorry for her. He knew what she was doing right now wasn't fun for anybody. But then he remembered how peaceful the walk was.

"Maybe this won't be SO bad." Knuckles said. "As long as she doesn't puke on me, we won't have a problem."

**Me: Once again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update on this. I promise I'll try harder to work more on this.**

**Sonic: Be sure that you do. This is one of your more popular stories, AK. **

**Espio: He's right. People want to see more.**

**Me: I know that you guys.**

**Amy: Is there going to be anymore couplings in this presides Knuckles and Rouge?**

**Me: Of course there are, Amy. I've already mentioned Shadow and Tikal are together. And now that you mention it, next chapter I'll be focusing on another coupling as well.**

**Blaze: Really? Who?**

**Me: I'll leave that a surprise. But I'll do my best to make sure you readers like it. Remember to leave a review and an idea for the next chapter if you want. Until then, peace bitches. **


	5. Some Taiream

**Me: Hello everyone. This here is AK. And before we get to this chapter here, I want to say something. One of my reviews on last chapter said that it offends him how I start my chapters with the first two words. Well here's what I say to that person. I don't care. I don't mean any offense to the people that read this story. It's just that's how I've been starting and ending my chapters of every story I've had for almost a year. I'm just used to it. You don't believe me? Check out my other stories. They way I start and end my chapters is my business alone. And no one else seems to mind. **

**Amy: Well I'm glad. A lot of people like this story.**

**Me: Which actually baffles me. I've never had a story this popular and I've been on this site for over a year.**

**Sonic: I guess it takes time to get noticed on this site.**

**Me: You said it, hedgehog. **

**Knuckles: So what kind of excruciating torture are you going to have me go through in this chapter, AK?**

**Me: Actually Knuckles, you're getting a break because you won't even be in this chapter.**

**Knuckles: I won't?**

**Me: No. I'm focusing on another couple that I've never written about before. Hence the name of this chapter.**

**Tails: I read the chapter title. But how will that work after what happened to me in chapter two?**

**Me: You'll see. I'll be doing the disclaimer this time around. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and any other characters related. So please enjoy chapter five and please review.**

**And if by some chance you DO happen to have a problem with the way I start and end the chapters, please tell me. But there is no need to curse me out like SOME people. Just be honest and I will listen.**

**But if you're just gonna focus on the negative and flame me, then just keep it to yourself.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 5: Some Taiream**

**(Station Square Mall: 3:00 PM)**

Almost a million dollars worth of cash went into the registers of the Station Square Mall each day. Today, Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Tikal were contributing to that amount. Already they had spent nearly 150 dollars combined. Amy had bought some new boots with a new pattern to change it up a bit. Tikal bought a few shirts and a pair of flip-flops which she had put on her feet as soon as she bought them. Blaze decided to try something new from her usual robe look. So she bought some tube tops and some jeans to go with them hoping Silver would like them. Cream got a few dresses like the ones she had and she got some ice cream to share with Cheese. And there was no way they were done yet. They still had plenty of money to spend. But they were kinda sorry they weren't able to be there with Rouge.

"I wonder how she's doing right now." Amy said.

"Well, she's with Knuckles so…she's either in hell, or she's having the time of her life." Blaze joked.

"Well she does kinda like Knuckles." Tikal said.

"Which reminds me. How are things going with you and Shadow, Tikal?" Amy asked.

"They're going great. In fact you were there when we set a dinner date for tonight. Shadow loves his steak." Tikal said.

"Where is this restaurant at?" Blaze asked.

"Oh it's here in Station Square. It's called Café Lemoore. It's a very fancy restaurant." Tikal said. "Hey! Blaze, why don't you and Silver come with us? We'll make it a double date."

"Oh no. I don't wanna impose." Blaze said.

"No imposition. I insist. It'll be fun." Tikal said.

Blaze twirled her whiskers for a few seconds and then looked at Tikal with a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Blaze said.

Amy squealed with delight. "You know what that means? We gotta get you two some sexy dresses for your men tonight."

Tikal and Blaze blushed as they were dragged off into another store with Cream trailing behind. They spent nearly forty five minutes in that store with Blaze and Tikal in the dressing rooms and Amy tossing over different dresses for them to try on. Blaze came out with her decision. It was a white dress that didn't go past her knees with thin straps. She also had on a flame shaped pendant necklace that Amy had picked out for accessories.

"Wow." Amy clapped her hands. "We have decision for Blaze."

"Silver will go crazy when he sees me in this." Blaze said with a smiled. "How ya doing in there, Tikal?"

"Uuuuhhhh…not really good. I'm not really sure these dresses are me." Tikal said.

Amy rushed back over to the racks and started to search through the dresses again. But then her eyes and smile widened as she found the perfect one. She went over and found some black high heels to go with it. The pink hedgehog took both the dress and the shoes over to Tikal's dressing room and flopped it over the door.

"Alright Tikal. Put on that dress with those shoes. And I want you to come out and show us this one when you're dressed." Amy said.

Tikal took the dress and examined it. Then she sighed. "Okay if you say so."

It took a few minutes, but finally, Tikal came out of the room and Cream nearly dropped her ice cream at the sight. Amy smiled at her work, and Blaze dropped her jaw.

The dress Amy had picked out for Tikal was a long black strapless dress with no back. The dress was thin and went down to her ankles and her feet were also in those high heels Amy had chosen. The dress was tight enough around her chest and waist to really show off her sexy curves. On the right side of the dress, there was a very high slit so Tikal's right leg was perfectly visible. She was also showing an ample amount of cleavage in her chest.

"Ding ding ding. Ladies, we have a winner." Amy said.

"You look so beautiful, Tikal!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" cheese said in agreement.

Tikal smiled. "Really?"

"Sweetie, don't be surprised of Shadow has trouble keeping his hands off you tonight." Amy said with wink.

"Oh. I should call Silver and tell him we're going to go with you guys." Blaze whipped out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend.

Tikal nodded as she went back inside the dressing room to put her normal clothes on and Blaze put her phone in speaker mode so everyone could hear for the fun of it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Silver it's me."

"Oh, hey Blaze. How goes the shopping?"

"Not bad." Amy said.

"Am I on speaker?" Silver said.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Oh well. Hi girls." Silver said.

"Hi, Mr. Silver!" Cream greeted.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Tikal and Shadow are going on a date tonight and you and I are going to go along as well and make it a double date." Blaze said.

"Oh. Okay. Where at?" Silver asked.

"Ever heard of a restaurant called Café Lemoore?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. I've walked by there a few times. Seems like a nice place." Silver said.

"It is. Where are you anyways? I keep hearing voices in the background." Amy said.

"I'm at the hospital." Silver said.

Tikal came out of the room dressed in her clothes and heard what Silver said. Cream looked the most worried out of all them.

"Hospital? What happened? Are you alright?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, I'M fine. It's Tails who got hurt."

All four girls remembered this morning. While they were on the phone with Tails, a part of his plane broke off and crushed his lower body. But that was hours ago. Why was Silver still there?

"How come you haven't left the hospital yet?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Tails got crushed by the wing of his plane and his legs bent the wrong way. In order to put them back into place without making Tails scream in pain, they had to put him under anesthesia." Silver said.

"Is he okay?" Cream asked still worried.

"Yes. He's perfectly fine. Though I doubt he will be when he wakes up." Silver said.

"Why do you say that?" Tikal asked.

"Well, he's going to have to be in a wheelchair for a few months and that means that he can't fly for a while. In ANYTHING." Silver said. "That's why I'm still here. I volunteered to be the one to break the news to him. He should wake up in a few minutes."

"Poor Tails." Cream said.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." Silver said.

Silver hung up and Blaze put her phone back. Then she heard a small whimper. She looked over and saw Cream shed a tear.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Blaze asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. My eyes just burn is all." Cream didn't like to lie, but in this case, she had to.

"Wait a second." Amy's love radar went off. "Are you crying over Tails?"

"Cream, what happened to him wasn't your fault. You weren't even anywhere near him at the time it happened." Tikal said.

"I know. But he's in the hospital. He's never gotten hurt before by working on his plane. I worry about him a lot when he does. I just never thought something like this could happen to him." Cream said.

"You worry about him?" Amy was starting to get a strong reading. "Do you have a crush on Tails?"

Cream started to blush. But thanks to the fur on her muzzle, it was well hidden.

"N-no. Of course not!" Cream defended.

"She stuttered! She's lying!" Amy said.

"Amy, please!" Cream cried.

"Oh come on, Cream. We're all friends here." Amy said.

"Amy, if she doesn't want to talk about it, let it go." Tikal said.

"Oh come on." Amy complained.

"You really want to know?" Cream asked.

"Only yes times a million." Amy said.

"Can we pay for our dresses first?" Blaze asked.

Amy agreed to that and the cat and Tikal went to the cashier to pay for their new outfits. They were a little expensive, but they didn't care. After they paid, they exited the store and began to walk down the aisle of stores surrounding them.

"Alright, Cream. Talk." Amy said.

"I DO have a crush on Tails." Cream admitted.

Blaze and Tikal were now interested now that Cream had willingly said it.

"And for how long has this been going on?" Blaze asked.

"Well…" Cream twiddled her thumbs. She didn't want to say more, but that ship had already sailed. "for about a few months."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm afraid he won't feel the same way." Cream said. "He's always so wrapped up in his work he probably never even thinks about any girl whatsoever."

"Tails is a busy guy." Amy said. "But you heard what Silver said. He won't be going anywhere near his workshop for a few months now. So that puts your foot in the door."

"I don't want him to date me because he has nothing else to do, Amy." Cream said. "I want him to go out with me because he WANT'S to."

Cream looked down at her feet. "Besides, I'm only six. He's probably not even interested in me."

"So what if you're only six? Tails is eight. That's not much of an age gap." Tikal said.

"True. But Tails has the smarts of a grown up. I probably won't be mature enough for him." Cream said.

"Listen Cream." Amy said. "I've known Tails for longer than you have. There are times in which he can be immature. Like when it comes to girls for instance."

"Amy, not helping." Blaze said.

"There's a good part." Amy assured the pyrokinetic cat. "What I'm trying to say here is even though Tails is ridiculously smart, he can become nervous around girls. Heck when I first met him he always hid behind Sonic when I came near."

"That's probably because he didn't want one of your death hugs." Blaze teased.

"He blushed every time he hid." Amy said. "Because he didn't know how to behave around girls. And I don't blame him. He never met his mother and he never had any female in his life. But ever since then he's learned. Cream, I'm sure if you take a chance, Tails would be happy to go out with you. And he would be extremely lucky too"

"She's right." Tikal said. "You may be young but you're a fun girl to be around. If Tails doesn't realize that, then that's his loss."

"So you really think I should go for it?" Cream asked.

"That decision is yours." Blaze said.

Cream was nervous on her decision. But she came to the conclusion that if she could take on Eggman at six years old, she can take on whatever challenges love can dish out. Then she looked to her left and saw a store that specialized in all sorts of cards.

"Can we stop by the hospital and visit Tails when we're done shopping?" Cream asked.

Blaze, Tikal, and Amy looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." Blaze said.

"Sure we can." Amy said.

"Great. I want to get him a get well soon card." Cream said as she pointed to the card store.

"You're so thoughtful, Cream." Tikal said. "In fact, we'll all get some cards for Tails."

All of them went into that store and picked out different get well soon cards. After they were finished paying for them, they exited the store and continued their shopping day. But all of them were still thinking about one thing.

How was Rouge doing with Knuckles?

**Amy: Well that was a good first attempt at Tails and Cream for AK. Don't you think, Shadow?**

**(Shadow has a weird look on his face)**

**Amy: Shadow?**

**Shadow: Hm? Oh sorry. I was just imagining Tikal in that dress AK described her in. This might only be a story with only words to describe her appearance but imagining it in my head. Ooooohhhhh.**

**Tikal: You think I look good?**

**Shadow: Only always.**

**Tikal: Aaaaawwwww.**

**(Tikal and Shadow begin to make out)**

**Silver: You know what would be cool? If they actually had a picture of Tikal in a dress like that on deviantart. **

**Me: That art website? Let's take a look. **

**(One minute later)**

**Me: No. No awesome artwork of Tikal in a fancy dress.**

**Shadow: Dammit.**

**Me: Alright then. I've gotta get back to working on the AutoKnights. And next chapter I'm gonna try something that Laras Dopplehoe suggested. I'm gonna try to make these chapters longer. I'll see you in the next one. Until then, peace bitches.**

**Once again, I mean no offense by those last two words.**


	6. Theories in Love

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again!**

**Knuckles: And I guess it's back to me and Rouge again, right?**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Knuckles: Could you at least make it so she doesn't throw up on me?**

**Me: If I choose to have her puke on you, I'll make sure it happened.**

**Knuckles: Damn.**

**Rouge: Hmm…I wonder what I should make Knuckles do this chapter.**

**Me: I decide that, Rouge. Not you.**

**Silver: What about the people who send you ideas in reviews.**

**Me: Well them too. Actually I would like to say something to one of my friends who sent me an idea for this long ago. Gargel, I want you to know that I will use your idea in a later chapter. I tried to put it into this one, but I couldn't skip ahead that many hours. I promise you the idea will be used. And I'm still looking for ideas from the readers.**

**Vector: So send them in already!**

**Me: Thank you, Vector. And Laras Dopplehoe, I tried to make the chapter longer like you wanted. I hope you like it. That being said, let's get to the disclaimer. Whose turn is it? Not it!**

**Everyone else: Not it!**

**Amy: Oh. I guess it's me. AK does not own me, Sonic or any other characters that exist in this universe. So enjoy chapter six and I'm gonna find Sonic.**

**Cream: He left while you were talking.**

**Amy: SOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIC!**

**Me: Dang she's loud.**

**A Spy's Day Off **

**Chapter 6: Theories in Love**

**(Knuckles House; Angel Island; 4:45 PM)**

It was now late in the afternoon and Rouge was upstairs taking another nap. Knuckles decided to go outside and guard the emerald while she was down. A few minutes later, Rouge woke up and called for Knuckles. There was no answer. Rouge called again. Still no answer. Thinking he heard her and was ignoring her, she got out of bed, covered herself with the blankets and walked downstairs. She saw that Knuckles wasn't there. Having a good idea of where he would be, she opened the door and walked outside.

And sure enough, there was the red echidna in front of the giant gemstone. She was going to wake her up, but the she heard him mutter something and decided to simply listen in on what he was saying. She tip toed closer and heard him mumbling on and on, but what he was saying was still unclear. As she got closer, his voice became clearer.

"Oh yeah. Come on let's go to the gazebo."

A gazebo? That's what Rouge heard. Apparently, Knuckles was dreaming about being near a gazebo. But she also noticed he used the word 'let's'. That meant that Knuckles was with someone else inside his dream. And it was obviously female because, well come on. Who dreams about going to a gazebo with the very same sex as themselves?

Rouge was actually a bit saddened by this. She dreamed about Knuckles at times, and he wasn't dreaming about her. She was about to walk away, but then…

"Come on, Rouge. Hurry up."

Rouge perked all the way up after Knuckles groaned those words. Knuckles was dreaming about Rouge. She had no idea how to react. Should she be happy, or freaked out? She needed to talk to someone else about this. The snow bat went back to Knuckles' house, got back in bed, sneezed, and then she pulled out her cell phone from behind her back. She dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy. It's me."

"Rouge? You sound better. Is it because your fever is going down or is it because you're happy to be around Knuckles?"

"Mostly the Knuckles part. I'm still burning like crazy." Rouge said.

"Oh well okay." Amy said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just called to ask how you guys were doing." Rouge said.

"Oh. Well, we're doing great. We all are already lugging around bags. You should see what Tikal bought." Amy said.

"What Tikal bought?" Rouge wondered.

"Hold on a sec. I took a picture." Amy said.

Rouge waited a minute and then she received a picture message of Tikal in her new dress. She dropped her jaw at how pretty she looked and held the phone back up to her ear.

"Wow. I've never wanted to go lesbian until now." She joked.

"Wow…that's weird." Amy said.

"What did she get that for?" Rouge asked.

"She has a date with Shadow tonight." Amy said "Silver and Blaze are going along too and making it a double date."

"Oh good for them." Rouge said. "Shadow's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off Tikal tonight."

"My thoughts exactly." Amy said. "So how are things on Angel Island? Driving Knuckles up the wall?"

"Just enough so he doesn't go crazy." Rouge said. "Aside from me being in y own personal misery right now, it's been a fun day."

"Rouge, I swear only you can have fun when you're as sick as a dog." Amy said.

"I'm a bat. Don't forget that." Rouge said. "Hey that rhymes."

"Very funny. Is that all?"

"Actually, there's something else I need to tell you." Rouge said.

"What is it? Is it about Knuckles?" She asked teasingly.

"Actually yes it is." Rouge said. "I was walking outside looking for him and I found him in front of his beloved jewel. He was dreaming. And he said my name."

There was a ten second pause on both ends before Amy decided to break the silence.

"Knuckles…dreamed about you?"

"Yeah. He said something about taking me to a gazebo or something like that." Rouge said.

"A gazebo?" Amy said. "Huh. Not really Knuckles' style, but hey, anything can happen in a dream."

"I bet you've had plenty about Sonic." Rouge said.

"Thousands. And I mean that literally." Amy said.

"Okay." Rouge said. "But back to Knuckles dreaming about me. Why would he?"

"Well, when someone dreams about someone else they know, it usually means they're starting to develop feelings for each other." Amy said.

"You're just saying that because that's how you fell in love with blue boy." Rouge said.

"No. It's a proven fact." Amy said. "How do you think Tikal fell in love with Shadow? Here Tikal. Tell her."

Rouge listened as static was heard on her end as Amy passed her phone to Tikal.

"It's true. When I had my first dream about Shadow, I started to feel something for him."

"But how? It was only a dream." Rouge said.

"But then they kept on coming and coming almost every night. I knew my heart was trying to tell me something, so I listened to it. And now I couldn't be happier with Shadow."

"So…you think Knuckles is falling in love with me?" Rouge said.

"It's possible." Tikal said. "But only time can tell."

"I hate time. It goes slow when you want it to go fast, and when you want something to last a bit longer, time speeds up on you." Rouge said.

"That's the problem in a nutshell, Rouge." Tikal said. "I'm putting Amy back on."

Tikal handed the phone back to Amy.

"So Knuckles is having dreams about you." Amy said. "Are you happy about this?"

"Actually, I'm more surprised than happy. I can't believe I'm asking you this, Amy. But what should I do?" Rouge said.

"Okay. Just pretend you don't know anything for now. If he starts acting strange, get him to leave, and call me back. Okay?"

"Okay." Rouge heard the door shut. "Oh, he's back. Gotta go."

"Good luck." Amy said.

Rouge hung up her phone and immediately began to think.

"_Okay, girl. You've had a few dreams here and there about Knuckles too. But that doesn't mean you're falling in love with him. So come on heart. What are you trying to tell me here?"_

…

"_Thought so. Not love, just coincidence"_

"Hey, Rouge! Can you hear me?"

Rouge jumped up a bit and saw Knuckles standing in the doorway.

"You talking to little old me?" Rouge asked.

"I said your name. Didn't I?" Knuckles said.

Rouge giggled. "Oh. You said my name alright."

Knuckles was confused by that sentence. "What?"

"Nevermind." Rouge said. "I'm kinda hungry. What else you got to eat around here besides fruit?"

"I think have some canned soup." Knuckles said. "What kind do you want?"

"What kinds you got?" Rouge asked.

"Well, tell me what you want and I'll go see if I have it."

"Go see what you have right now, tell me, and then I'll decide."

"It's soup, Rouge. Not a jewel gallery."

"Either way, I like to know what my choices are ahead of time."

"Ugh. Fine." Knuckles turned to walk back downstairs.

Knuckles' legs were getting workout today from going up and down his stairs so many times. Add that to the staircase of the Master Emerald and it counts as extra. The echidna went into his kitchen and opened up the door to his pantry. He looked on a shelf and saw that he had various kinds of soups. Chicken Noodle, Tomato, Clam Chowder, Pepper Hot, Beef, and yes. These were all Campbells brand soups. He wrote each flavor down on a napkin and went back up to Rouge. He read her the list and Rouge began to think.

"Hhmmmmm…all of them sound good. I'll take the Chicken Noodle." Rouge said.

"Give me ten minutes." Knuckles said.

Knuckles went back down to the kitchen and opened up the can of soup. But he didn't use a can opener. He simply used the spikes on his glove to open it up. He poured the soup into a simple bowl and put it in his very old fashioned microwave. As the soup started to heat up, Knuckles decided to do a little something extra. He got out a tray that can be set over one's lap in bet and put a small side dish of that special fruit on there. He also poured a glass of herbal tea to go with it. Knuckles smiled at his work, but then lost it when he remembered who he was doing it for.

"_What is going on with me? That's two dreams about Rouge in one day. I'm almost afraid to fall asleep tonight."_

"_**Use your head, Knuxter."**_

"_Oh come on, Conscience Sonic. Not you again. Why are you here now? It's not like I'm gonna poison the food or anything. Maybe I should spike it with codeine to put her out for the rest of the day."_

"_**You're not spiking anything you red moron."**_

"_Okay, just tell me why you're floating around in my head again."_

"_**I'm your conscience, Knuckles. I know you've had more than two dreams about Rouge."**_

"_So what?"_

"_**You think you might be dreaming about because…well I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out."**_

"_They mean nothing. You hear? Nothing."_

"_**Someone's in denial."**_

"_I'm not in denial. I'm fine. There is absolutely no way I could be falling for her."_

"_**Oh? And why not?"**_

" _Well…because. She's narcissistic, she's selfish, she's greedy, a snob, she's everything I hate."_

"_**Maybe those reasons are exactly why you like her."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Knuckles, have you ever heard the term 'opposites attract'?"**_

"_No. It sounds pretty stupid to me."_

"_**The saying comes from the scientific view of a magnet."**_

"_A magnet?"_

"_**A magnet has two sides. A north and south pole. But these two sides are more commonly referred to as the positive and negative sides. When two magnets come into contact with one another, two sides of the same polarity never attract each other. That means the two positives repel each other along with the two negatives. But when you switch them around to where the positive sides of the magnet join with the negative side, they come together perfectly."**_

"_Jeez. You sound like Sonic but you ramble on like Tails. Now what does this have to do with me and Rouge?"_

"_**Simple. The two of you are opposite sides of a magnet. You're the positive side and Rouge is the negative. If the two of you get close enough to each other, then you'll be stuck together. Like a magnet."**_

"_So what you're saying is I like Rouge because she's everything I hate? That makes no sense."_

"_**I think it's as clear as drinking water. Because she obviously likes you and you're HER opposite in every way."**_

"_Wait. She LIKES me. Like, she LIKE LIKES me?"_

"_**Wow. You really don't use your brain a lot. Do you?**_

"_You're my conscience. How are you even able to talk back to me?"_

"_**Anything is possible inside your Knucklehead. Just keep Rouge happy. You'll see what I'm talking about."**_

"_What if I don't want to keep her happy?"_

"_**If you don't want to make her happy, then why did you make up that bed tray for her?"**_

Knuckles looked down and remembered about that side dish and herbal tea he had added to the tray.

"_**You obviously care about her enough to make sure she eats healthy when she's sick."**_

"_Oh just leave me alone, Conscience Sonic!"_

"_**Very well. I'll leave for now. But just remember. Opposites attract."**_

The voices inside Knuckles head vanished and Knuckles went into thinking mode. Something he did on a very rare occasion. Was Conscience Sonic right? Was he attracted to Rouge like a magnet to its opposite pole? His thinking came to a halt as he heard the ding of the microwave. He pulled out the bowl of soup and steam rose out of it. He fanned the bowl with his hand and placed it on the tray. He carefully brought the tray upstairs where Rouge was waiting. She sat up and Knuckles placed the tray over her legs. The bat immediately took notice of the fruit and tea.

"I didn't ask for this." Rouge said.

"I know you didn't." Knuckles said. "It's just that I thought you could use a bit more to eat than just soup."

Rouge eyes Knuckles.

"Besides, that's herbal tea made from the old herbs of my old tribe. Tikal gave them to me." Knuckles said.

"But those herbs are ancient. Aren't they valuable to you?" Rouge said.

"I've got plenty of them. I don't mind sparing some to help you."

Rouge kept her staring locked on Knuckles.

"That's so sweet." She said.

"It's nothing." Knuckles insisted. "Need me to feed you again?"

"Nah. I think I'm good this time." Rouge said.

"Alright. Well, I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Knuckles left and closed the door behind him. Rouge looked at the tray. Knuckles really went through the trouble to make this up just for her. She grabbed the glass of herbal tea and in held it up to her nose. She inhaled through her nostrils and the scent the tea gave her was magnificent. It smelled like sage, honey, lemon, and honeysuckle all rolled into one. It was magnificent. She took a sip and then her sore throat immediately lost its painful burn. Rouge looked at the glass of tea and smiled.

"_Maybe those dreams WEREN'T a coincidence."_

The bat took one more sip of tea and then began to eat with a smile on her face.

**Amy: Well, I honestly wasn't expecting that to happen.**

**Takamon: I don't think any of us were.**

**Me: Takamon, go back to the AutoKnights!**

**Takamon: Oh come on, AK. Can't I travel around the stories a bit?**

**Me: If I want you traveling around the stories, I'll put you IN the story. But I'm not gonna do that for this one. Beat it.**

**Sonic: Oh let him chill out here a bit, AK. He doesn't have a wife to go home to.**

**Vector: And let's not forget, you made him wifeless when you created him.**

**Me: Shut up, Vector. Anyways, Laras, if you're reading this, I tried my very best to make it longer for you. I hope you like it. And I hope everyone does. And I hope they'll like the next chapter coming up. Until then, peace bitches.**


	7. Movie Time

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again with chapter seven!**

**Sonic: Good. Now I wanna know. When am I gonna come back into it? The only appearance I've had so far is that little cameo in chapter two. **

**Me: I'm not sure if you WILL come back into this story, Sonic.**

**Sonic: Aaawww, come on.**

**Amy: Yeah bring him back into it! I want some romance for me!**

**Sonic:….on the other hand, it's your choice, AK.**

**Amy: Hey! You're getting back in this story one way or the other!**

**Blaze: Oh, Amy. Calm down.**

**Me: Yeah. Besides, this story is about Knuckles and Rouge. Not you and Sonic.**

**Rouge: Stay out of my spotlight, pinky.**

**Amy: You know I hate that name!**

**Me: Okay, before we get into anarchy here, I think I should do the disclaimer. I don't have any owning rights to Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this world. They all belong to SEGA. Now then, enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards.**

**And once again, a huge thanks goes to Gargel. I'll do something to pay him back later and I already know what it is.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 7: Movie Time**

**(Angel Island; Knuckles House; 6:30 PM)**

The sun was starting to set over the west horizon as usual. Rouge had finished eating and was actually starting to feel better. Knuckles took her temperature again and this time it only read 100 degrees even. Rouge still had a fever, but it was going down. Rouge looked out the window in the bedroom and saw the pretty colors in the sky that were created by the sunset. It looked like the sky was on fire, but in a pretty way. As she kept on gazing she didn't even notice Knuckles came in and began to watch with her.

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" He said.

Rouge jumped a little by hearing his voice.

"Oh. Yeah it is." She said. "Tell me this. You have a lot of things up here on this island. You have the freshest air, the most beautiful gem, the ripest fruit, and this amazing scenery. How come you don't like it when other people come here?"

"Well…" the echidna started. "I guess it's because I'm just so used to being alone here. Sure I go down and fight Eggman a lot, but still this is home to me. I guess I'm just not used to sharing it."

"But you're sharing it with me. Right now." Rouge said.

"Well technically yes." Knuckles replied. "You're still going to leave by the end of the night."

That thought made Rouge frown. She looked back at the sunset but it only reminded her more. The day was almost over. Just a few more hours left and then Knuckles is done taking care of her.

"So why did you come up here? To watch the sunset with me?" the snow bat asked.

"No actually. I was just about to pop in a movie and I was wondering you would like to watch it with me." Knuckles said.

Rouge smirked. "You're asking me to watch a movie with you? Like a date?"

Knuckles scowled. "No. It's not a date. I just thought you would like to watch the actual movie instead of staying up here and listening to the characters just talk."

Rouge thought about it and agreed to it. She was just about to stand up out of bed when suddenly, Knuckles came over, wrapped the sheets around her body, and picked her up bridal style. He carried the bat downstairs and sat her on the couch. Then he brought over the movie and showed it to Rouge. But the bat was more interested in the company name that was on the case of the DVD.

"Netflix?" she said. "You have Netflix?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Rouge was totally confused. Knuckles didn't have a job. So how does he make money to pay for it? Where is his computer? And most importantly…

"How can Netflix even deliver movies HERE?"

"Oh yeah. They have this new deal now. A new teleporting beam they bought from some science geek allows them to deliver movies anywhere in the world with the touch of the button. Right before I went upstairs to get you, this thing appeared on my kitchen counter."

"So basically, they just Chaos Controlled you the movie?" Rouge asked.

"If that teleporting machine runs on a Chaos Emerald, then yeah. I suppose."

Rouge got a headache from thinking so hard, so she decided to stop. She looked at the title of the movie. It said, "Kill Me Again."

"Never heard of this movie." Rouge said.

"It stars Val Kilmer and some other people I've never heard of." Knuckles said. "It's supposed to be some kind of action flick."

"Well put it in. But if there are any explosions, turn it down. My ears kind of hurt from popping them." Rouge said.

"Sure." Knuckles said.

Before Knuckles put the movie in, he took off his gloves. Rouge was actually shocked to see what Knuckles' hands actually looked like. They were red like the rest of him, but there were spikes on his hands in the same place they were on his gloves. Rouge stared at them as Knuckles put the DVD in the player and sat back down on the couch next to Rouge. The bat still had her eyes on Knuckles' hands.

"I had no idea they looked like that." She said.

"My hands. Oh yeah. They've always looked like that." Knuckles said.

"So…even without your gloves, you could still punch through a wall." Rouge said.

"Yep." Knuckles said.

Knuckles put on the movie. It was an action flick alright. It was about this woman who was in a very abusive relationship with her boyfriend. In order to free herself from his abuse, she hires a second class private investigator (Val Kilmer) to help her fake her death so she can start a new life with a fake identity and money she had gotten from helping her abusive boyfriend commit robberies. Val Kilmer decides to go with her but then the abusive boyfriend finds out that she is still alive and begins to hunt her down. It was a pretty interesting movie. It lasted an hour and a half not counting credits. When it was over, Knuckles turned it off and looked over at Rouge. Her face looked strangely wet. It looked like water had rolled from her eyes and down her muzzle. Hold up a sec. Was she crying?

"Hey, were you crying?" Knuckles asked.

No one had ever seen Rouge the Bat cry before. Of course the bat denied it.

"What are you talking about? I never cry." Rouge looked away.

Knuckles wasn't convinced. Rouge was trying her best to hide it. Then she felt a soft hand underneath her chin. It was the spiked hand of Knuckles. He gently pulled and Rouge looked back at him.

"Nice try." Knuckles said. "What's wrong."

Rouge rubbed her eyes. "Oh. It was just the movie. That's all."

Knuckles was a little confused. "The movie wasn't THAT sad. Was it?"

"It wasn't sad, Knuckles." Rouge replied. "It just sparks some bad memories for me."

"Memories?" Knuckles said. "Is Rouge the Bat your fake name?"

"No. Not like that. I still have my full identity and everything…it's just the whole abuse thing." She said.

Knuckles made a strange face. "Abuse? What are you talking about?"

Rouge turned away again. "I…was in an abusive relationship a few years back before I met you and Sonic."

Knuckles' eyes went very wide upon hearing that sentence. "You were?"

"Y-yeah." Rouge said. "I was stupid to ever get to know this guy."

"Who was he?" Knuckles asked.

"You really wanna know?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles nodded and Rouge sighed.

"No one else knows about this. So this has to stay between you and me. Promise me."

Knuckles nodded again. "I promise."

"Alright." Rouge gave a small cough before she spoke. "his name was Ryan Friant. He was a bat like me. Me and him were romantically involved a few years back when I was fourteen."

"And?" Knuckles inquired.

"Well…" Rouge choked and shut here eyes and Knuckles actually saw another tear drop from her eye.

"Hey, hey hey." Knuckles wiped the tear away with his finger. "It's alright."

A deep breath was taken in and out of Rouge's lungs as she attempted to continue.

"Ryan was the guy who showed me all the ropes of burglary. But I was only fourteen and still a beginner. Every time I tripped an alarm, I was punished afterwards." She said.

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"By either a punch to my jaw or a kick to my gut. It varied." Rouge said.

"Why would you stay with a guy who does that to you?" Knuckles asked.

"I loved him. And I THOUGHT he loved me too."

"What made you finally see he DIDN'T love you?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge felt like she wanted to cry again. But she didn't want to look so weak in front of Knuckles. She held it in.

"One night, I came home to this small apartment we had, only to find him in bed with this mink slut he'd been cheating on me with for about two months."

Knuckles was shocked to hear that. Who would ever want to cheat on Rouge the Bat?

"What a bastard." Knuckles said.

"As soon as I saw him in bed with that floozy mink tramp, he got up and immediately started to beat me. I ended up having to stay in the hospital for three weeks."

Now Knuckles was even more shocked. He had no idea Rouge had such a dark and painful past.

"What happened to Ryan? I swear if he's still out there, I'll find him and kick his ass." Knuckles said.

Rouge was surprises Knuckles offered to do that for her.

"I don't know where he is. That mink he was sleeping with was kind enough to call the police while he was beating me. He was arrested, thrown in prison, and I got off scot free." Rouge said. "Well besides the injuries I received."

"What kind of injuries? A couple bruises, burns etcetera?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge cringed as she remembered that night. "Oh there were bruises. Along with the broken arm and leg, torn wing, and then being smashed with a table that causes a small amount of internal bleeding."

Knuckles' outlook on Rouge totally changed. Was that because she acted like she did?

"You must have gotten some good medical care to survive all that." Knuckles said.

"Well…the scars still remain. Look at my back."

Rouge lowered the sheet so her bare back was visible to Knuckles. He gently moved her wing out of the way and he saw a very big scar on her lower left side. He moved his hand on to touch it, but he hesitated and kept his hand right above it.

"Wow. That is big."

"Look at my right wing." Rouge said.

The red echidna moved his eyes over to her wing and took a glimpse. On the top side, there was yet another scar. And this one went half way down her wing.

"I keep wanting to forget about Ryan, but every time I see those scars I'm reminded of how they got there to begin with." Rouge was dropping tears out of both of her eyes. "Oh great. You probably think I'm just a weakling now. Right?"

"Absolutely not." Knuckles replied.

Rouge opened her eyes wide and turned back to Knuckles.

"Rouge, you went through a relationship that was hell for you and survived it. You took a beating and recovered. You're probably even stronger than me."

"You're just saying that." Rouge said.

"No I'm not." Knuckles said. "I mean it. You're a strong woman."

"Please. I'm sick, in your house, wearing no clothes, and I'm crying above all else. I'm CRYING Knuckles. The last time I actually DID cry, was that first night in the hospital. I swore I would never cry again. It just shows weakness."

"Rouge, crying doesn't show weakness. It shows that you have emotions like a normal person."

"Oh. YOU of all people believe that?" She obviously didn't buy it.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Knuckles said.

"And when exactly was the last time YOU cried?"

"Believe it or not, I did last night while I looked at a picture of my mother and father." Knuckles said.

The surprises just kept on coming.

"I cry almost every time I look at that picture. It reminds me of them and also the fact that I'll never see them again." Knuckles said. "What I'm telling you never leaves this house. If Sonic finds out, he will never stop talking about it."

"I understand." Rouge said. "The same rule applies to you with what I told you. And…thanks. I've just never been able to let that memory go."

"It's all in the past. It's hard to move on from memories like that. But we just have to pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and carry on." Knuckles said.

"It's just so hard too when you have something to remind you of that event." Rouge said.

"I didn't say it wasn't hard. I said we have to pull through." Knuckles said.

"Um…before I can do that I think I'm gonna have to get through something else." Rouge said.

"What?"

Rouge got up, walked to the kitchen and then threw her head down into the sink and threw up. Knuckles just shuddered while she did and then got back to thinking. He never expected her to have that kind of past. He always thought she was just a spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted whenever she asked for it. Not like what she told him. As Rouge yakked up the last but, she turned on the faucet to wash the chunks down the drain and Knuckles carried her back upstairs. As he put her back in his bed, another question came to mind.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Does it involve me?"

"To a degree." Knuckles said. "You know what happened to my parents. What happened to yours?"

"Oh. That." Rouge said. "Well my father died when I was just a kid. Three or four, I don't know I was too young to remember. Then it was just me and my mom for about ten more years after that."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't really care anymore." Rouge said flatly. "She ran off with some trucker and I never saw her again. After that I met Ryan, and you know what happened after that."

Knuckles regretted he asked. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Rouge said.

Knuckles turned to leave. "Call me if you need me."

With that, he left. Halfway down the stairs he stopped and looked back up to his bedroom door and smirked as he thought of an idea. He pulled out his brick, dialed in a number, and got ready to talk.

"Hey, Shadow. It's Knuckles. Listen, are you doing anything right now?...Good, cause I need you to do me a favor."

**Me: And THAT is where I shall end this chapter.**

**Cream: Aaawww. I wanna see what's next!**

**Me: You'll just have to wait, Cream.**

**Shadow: Suuhhhweeeet! I'm making my return! Yeah!**

**Sonic: Calm down, Shads!**

**Shadow: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!**

**Sonic:….okay.**

**Charmy: Hey AK?**

**Me: Yes, Charmy?**

**Charmy: You said in the opener that you were going to do something for Gargel. What exactly were you talking about?**

**Me: You'll see Charmy. Everyone will see. Just check my profile in a few days time. And check the part with my story library. You should see the difference.**

**Silver: Ooohhh. I know what you have planned.**

**Me: Well don't tell them, Silver! I got to work on my other work. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then…**

**Vector: Peace bitches!**

**(I pull out a baseball bat)**

**Me: Oh you did NOT just steal my line!**

**(I chase Vector as he runs away screaming)**


	8. A Favor

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again!**

**Sonic: What exactly did you do to Vector with that bat?**

**(Vector walks in with injuries and bandages everywhere)**

**Me: What did we learn, Vector?**

**Vector: Never steal your lines.**

**Me: And don't you forget it.**

**Knuckles: Damn! Did you have to mutilate him?**

**Me: Oh come on. At least I didn't use my samurai sword.**

**Espio: You have a samurai sword?**

**(I pull out a samurai sword)**

**Silver: Why do you even have that?**

**Me: I'm about to start college. My room needs to look awesome.**

**Blaze: Okaaaaaay.**

**Me: Let's just get this chapter rolling. And who's gonna do the disclaimer this time. NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Silver: Not…now. Damn. AK doesn't own me, or any other characters that exist within the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. We all belong to Sega.**

**Shadow: Something I'm not very fond of.**

**Me: Whatever Shadow. Please enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 8: A Favor**

**(Mystic Ruins; residence of Shadow and Tikal; 8:00 PM)**

A single huge mansion was sitting in place at the Mystic Ruins. Tikal had asked Shadow to have it there because she loved it there. Shadow agreed and those two are the only residents. Inside the house, the two of them were getting ready to head out for dinner. Shadow had called ahead and made a reservation for four, now that Silver and Blaze were going. Shadow was actually putting on clothes. He had a black tux ready to go.

"You almost done in there?" Shadow knocked on the bedroom door.

"Almost. It's a surprise." Tikal said.

Shadow shrugged and walked downstairs. Then his phone rang and he saw that it was Knuckles. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shadow. It's Knuckles. Listen, are you doing anything right now?"

"Uuhh…not right now."

"Good, cause I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"Can you access GUN's database from your house computer?"

Shadow started to wonder why he wanted to know that.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you get on right now and look up a guy for me?"

"Uuhh…sure."

Shadow walked over to his computer and logged into it.

"Alright. What's going Knuckles?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. I need you to look for a guy named Ryan Friant."

"Ryan Friant? Why do want to look for a guy?"

"It's complicated."

"Well then simplify it."

Knuckles didn't want to blab Rouge's secret.

"I can't. You have to understand I have my reasons."

"Start talking Knuckles."

Shadow wasn't going to let this go. Knuckles walked downstairs and outside his house so Rouge wouldn't hear with those ears of hers.

"Okay look. This Friant guy has a past with Rouge and I wanna find him."

"They're old friends?"

"Would you just look for him?"

"Alright. Fine."

Shadow searched the name In GUN's network and a photo of the bat came up.

"Okay. Ryan Friant. He's a bat so I see why Rouge would know him."

"Does he have a criminal record?"

Shadow looked for that. And boy did he find it.

"Yeah. Multiple robberies, carjacking, part time drug dealing, a few counts of rape, damn this guy's an ass."

"Exactly. Which is why I wanna know where he is so I can kick his ass."

"Why?"

"Well…promise you'll keep this a secret."

"Okay."

"Rouge and this guy were in a relationship a few years back and Rouge was abused in it. She showed me the scars to prove it."

Shadow was shocked to hear that.

"Rouge? Abused? By THIS guy?"

"Yeah. Now tell me where he is so I can kick his ass."

"Oh I'll find out where he is. But I can do more damage than you can. I'll take care of it."

Knuckles smirked knowing that fact was true.

"Good idea. Alright, one more thing. Can you have video footage of it stream to Rouge's cell phone so she can watch?"

"I can use the satellites to do that. She'll get a kick out of it."

"Great. Text me when you're about to do it. See ya!"

Knuckles hung up and Shadow did the same on his end. Shadow kept on searching this guy's information. He was in prison for three years and let out. He lives in an apartment building on the edge of Station Square. It was on the way to the restaurant. So it worked out perfectly. He wrote down the address and put the tiny piece of paper in his pocket. He logged off his computer just as Tikal came down in her dress.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

Shadow turned around and dropped his jaw at the sight of her in that dress. He almost got a nosebleed too.

"Homina homina homina." Shadow muttered.

Tikal giggled. _"Thanks, Amy."_

"You look absolutely beautiful." Shadow said.

Tikal blushed. "Thank you. And you look like one sharp hedgehog."

"Are you saying I'm not?" Shadow said.

"I think you can figure that out. So let's get going, our reservation is at 8:30." Tikal said.

Shadow regained himself. "Yeah. Let's go."

Shadow and Tikal walked outside where an armored buggy was in the driveway.

"Where did that come from?" Tikal asked.

"I thought I would drive tonight." Shadow said. "GUN was kind enough to let me borrow it."

"Classy. But not something to take to a fancy restaurant." Tikal said.

"It was either that or a tank." Shadow said.

"In that case, good choice." Tikal said. She then noticed something under the front left tire. "Aw cute."

Shadow looked where she was and saw a small blue Flicky bird underneath the tire. Shadow smirked and thought to himself,

"_Target practice. Sweet."_

Shadow reached into the jacket of his tux and pulled out his handgun. Tikal gasped as he pointed it at the bird.

"Don't you dare!" Tikal cried.

"Aw come on. We're running late." Shadow said.

"Then get it to go without shooting it." Tikal said.

"Oh. You hippie." Shadow put the gun away. "Go on, get!" he yelled at the bird.

The Flicky just stared back at Shadow with no emotion. Shadow easily got impatient. He wanted that steak so bad. His mouth started to water just thinking about it. He went over and got in the buggy and started the engine.

"Shadow!" Tikal cried.

"I'm just gonna rev the engine and scare it away." Shadow said.

Tikal shrugged. That was alright. Shadow revved the engine and kept his eyes on the bird. The small Flicky didn't budge. Shadow growled and revved it up louder. Still no movement. Louder, and louder, and then Shadow put the pedal to the freakin metal. The engine was revving up a storm and Tikal put her hands over her ears. The Flicky STILL didn't move. Shadow's gun was starting to look REALLY friendly. But He wanted to have a nice night with Tikal. So no shooting. But he also wanted steak really bad. So what other alternative is there? The hedgehog hopped out of the buggy and put his head right in front of the bird.

"You damn bird! Get outta there!" he shouted.

"You damn bird! Get outta there!" That was the bird.

The Flicky shouted back exactly what Shadow yelled first, leaving both the hedgehog and the peach echidna in shock. Tikal started to crack up and cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. Shadow just stared at the bird with his eyes still wide. Tikal came over still giggling and leaned down.

"Excuse me, birdie. We need you to move so we can leave." She said calmly.

With that, the bird actually flew away. Shadow and Tikal stood back up and the latter smirked at her boyfriend.

"Don't you say a word." Shadow said. "Come on. We have to go. I have to make a quick stop on the way there."

Tikal got in the passenger seat of the buggy and strapped herself in. "What stop?"

"Just a quick errand for a friend." Shadow said.

The car was already started. Shadow shifted into drive and started to head towards Station Square. Once they entered, Shadow made a turn that went completely the other direction from the restaurant.

"Shadow? Where exactly are we going?" Tikal said.

Shadow didn't answer because he found the right apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the buggy. He got out and told Tikal to stay there.

"Hold on a second. Shadow, why are we here?" Tikal said.

"I have to visit someone here and give them a message. It's GUN business." Shadow said.

Tikal never argued when Shadow said it was work related. And that's why Shadow said it. But it wasn't exactly a lie. He was doing this for Rouge and he and her both worked at GUN. He walked into the complex and headed for the right room. On the way, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Knuckles.

**(Angel Island; Knuckles House; 8:20 PM)**

Knuckles brick vibrated behind his back and he pulled it out. On the screen was a message from Shadow.

**Tell Rouge now**

That's what the message said. Knuckles smirked and immediately rushed upstairs to go and tell Rouge. He got up there and she looked at him.

"Hey, I think you need to see something. Take out your phone." Knuckles said.

Rouge wondered what he meant as she took out her phone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Shadow's streaming you video footage of something I think you might enjoy." Knuckles said.

Rouge was still confused. But she wanted to feel better after what she had told Knuckles. She opened her phone and immediately she saw live satellite footage of the front door of an apartment. Then she saw Shadow walk up to it.

"What's going on? Why is Shadow going to an apartment?" Rouge said.

Knuckles decided to tell her. "Shadow found out where Ryan moved after he got out of prison."

"You told Shadow?" Rouge was a bit angry that Knuckles broke his promise.

Knuckles waved his hand. "Before you get mad, you have to watch this."

Rouge was still mad, but she decided to find out what Knuckles had meant. She looked back at her phone and Knuckles sat next to her so he could watch. Shadow knocked on the door and a brown furred bat opened the door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Ryan Friant?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. That's me." The bat said.

"Mr. Friant, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm an agent with GUN and I'm here to deliver you a message."

"Look, I don't care if you work my landlord. I'm not giving you any money." Ryan said.

"Actually my message is a lot more personal than cash. Are you familiar with Rouge the Bat?"

Ryan was surprised to hear that name.

"That bitch! I haven't seen her in four years. I should give her a call." Ryan said.

"Actually, she's the reason I'm here. May I step inside? Like I said, I have message."

"I'd rather you didn't." Ryan said flatly.

"Well frankly, I don't give a crap what you want."

Shadow shoved Ryan out of the way and walked inside. Ryan growled and slammed the door shut. There were windows and Shadow could be seen though one of them. Even on Rouge's phone she saw him. Then Ryan came up behind him. Voices were still heard on the inside.

"Look, hedgehog! I don't know who you think you are but,"

Ryan was cut off by Shadow's fist slamming into his face. He walked out of the view of the window and looked down at Ryan as he did. Then the loud sounds of things breaking and smashing were heard along with a sound that went like this.

"OW! OH PLEASE STOP! AH! I'M SORRY! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The bat begged for mercy, but he received no such luck. Shadow kept on kicking the crap out of him. Rouge was enjoying every moment. It was clear that she had forgiven Knuckles. A pause came over the apartment. And then this was heard.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing that table? NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

A very loud crash was heard on the inside implying that table was very large and made from wood. A few seconds later, Shadow's voice was heard.

"If I see you even within a mile of Rouge the Bat, I will hunt you down and castrate you for my own enjoyment. Is that understood?" Shadow threatened.

"….got it." Ryan moaned.

A few seconds later, Shadow walked out the door and brushed the dust off his hands. He closed the door and headed back to the buggy. Rouge closed the phone and smiled at Knuckles.

"You had Shadow kick his ass for me?" she said.

"I just want you to know that you don't ever have to worry about him again." Knuckles said.

Rouge felt very happy, regardless of still having a stomach ache, sore throat, stuffy nose, and red eyes. Rouge looked into Knuckles' violet eyes and then she put her arms around him and hugged the echidna. Knuckles wasn't sure what to do now. Then he finally hugged her back and he smiled as he did.

"Thank you." Rouge said softly.

"No problem." Knuckles smiled and then he looked at the clock. "I should probably get you home."

"But what about dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Rouge said.

Knuckles smiled again. "Sure thing."

Knuckles left the room to see what he could make. He still had a smile plastered on his face. Maybe he CAN be in love with her.

Back with Shadow and Tikal, the hedgehog had just got back to the buggy and started it up again.

"So did you give him the message?" Tikal asked.

Shadow smirked. "Oh I think he got it very clearly."

That satisfied the woman. Shadow headed the right way towards the restaurant where Silver and Blaze were waiting for them. We know what happened with almost every other couple now.

But what happened with Tails and Cream?

**Me: And that's all she wrote for this chapter.**

**Charmy: Who's "she"? Is that you AK?**

**Me: No, Charmy. That's just an expression.**

**Knuckles: I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be a woman trapped in a man's body.**

**Me: What did you say? How the HELL do I pass as that?**

**Blaze: Yeah. Knuckles, AK doesn't even look like a girl in anyway.**

**Knuckles:…I'll just leave now.**

**Me: Yeah. You do that. In the meantime I'll be working on Shadikal. I'll have the remaining chapters of this story up as soon as I can. Until then…**

**(I glare at Vector and he walks away)**

**Me:…hmph. Peace bitches.**


	9. Two Tails, No Legs

**Me: Hey bitches! I return again!**

**Cream: So how have you been, Mr. AK?**

**Me: Can't complain. My baby nephew spent Tuesday here, I'm getting ready to leave for vacation, and someone asked to draw a picture depicting this story on deviantart. **

**Sonic: Really? Someone asked to draw this for deviantart?**

**Me: Yeah? And I give that person my full permission. So Kat-the-Dog, draw away my friend.**

**Vector: You think she'll put us in that picture?**

**Me: I think it will be more centered around Knuckles and Rouge. And I checked out her profile on deviantart. She's good.**

**Vector: I wonder it would look if she drew me. **

**Shadow: Maybe in time.**

**Me: Exactly. But for now, let's get to this chapter nine. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters related. So please enjoy chapter ten.**

**PS: Thanks goes out to all of you who made this story my most popular one yet! Nearly 50 reviews baby!**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 9: Two Tails, No Legs**

**(Station Square Hospital; 8:30 PM)**

In his room, Tails was deeply depressed as he tried to watch TV. The pain killers the doctors gave him had already worked their magic. He no longer felt pain in his legs, but when he was told he was going to have to spend the next few months in a wheelchair, he lost hope. He asked if he could use his tails to fly, but the doctors strictly told him to remain on the ground. If he flew, his legs could sway left and right and they could break again or even dislocate. So Tails was crushed.

"_A wheelchair! A freaking wheelchair. How am I going to be able to do anything I love doing without my legs? I feel like Sonic when he can't run!"_

Tails thought he might cry. He was also told to stay away from his workshop until he healed up. So that was a bummer for him. A human female doctor walked in.

"Mr. Prower, you have visitors" She said.

"Okay. Send them in." Tails said.

The doc nodded and walked back outside. Then the door opened up again and Cream, Cheese, and Amy walked in. Cream immediately saw the single big cast that both of his legs were in.

"Oh my gosh." Cream said. "How long are you going to be like this?"

"Four to five months." Tails nearly growled.

"Well, look on the bright side." Amy said.

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE TO HAVING NO USE OF MY LEGS?"

The two girls and the chao backed up due to Tails' volume.

"Well, now you have a reason to hire a maid." Amy tried to smile.

Tails hung his head down.

"Okay. Tails, I know you're upset. But it can't be all bad." Cream said.

"I can't fly, I can't repair things, I can't walk, and now I have to stay behind whenever Eggman attacks." Tails said.

"But at least you still have your life." Cream said. "You could have died when your plane crashed on top of you."

"I would have much rather taken death than lose my legs." Tails said.

Cream couldn't believe he said that. Acting on impulse, she marched right over to Tails, and slapped him in his face.

"Don't talk like that!" she cried. "If you died today, we would all be devastated! You think dying is more reasonable than a couple of broken bones? Think again!"

Tails had no idea Cream could yell so loud. He just sat there, shocked at her outburst, and rubbed his cheek where he got smacked. Amy was also surprised at her friends out sudden explosion.

"Uh, maybe I should leave you two alone. Cheese?"

Cheese flew into Amy's arms and she walked out of the room, leaving the fox and rabbit alone.

"Cream, I'm sorry I said that." Tails said. "It's just that…I feel like I'm going to be confined."

"Confined?" Cream didn't know what the word mean.

"Confined. It means trapped." Tails said.

"Why would you feel trapped?" Cream asked.

"Look at me." Tails said. "I can't do a single thing I love to do and I can barely leave my house now. And not to mention I'll probably be alone for the next few months."

"Why would you think you'll be alone?" Cream asked.

"Because," Tails answered. "Sonic never visits although he's my best friend. He's always on the run. Amy's always chasing Sonic, so she won't even bother. Knuckles won't want to leave Angel Island. Silver and Blaze are too occupied with each other to pay any attention to me. Shadow, well he never leaves his house except for work and dates with Tikal Maybe I'll get the occasional visit from Tikal. And the Chaotix…well I think it's best if those guys actually DO leave me alone. And Rouge won't do it unless there's a Chaos Emerald in it for here. And as for you, well I'm sure you got your own things going on."

"No Tails. I don't have anything going on." Cream said.

"Oh. So what?" Tails said.

Cream didn't know what to do. Tails felt miserable and she couldn't find a way to make him happy. She couldn't heal his legs, she couldn't take him flying, what COULD she do? Then her face lightened up as she thought of an idea.

"I'll tell you what." Cream said. "How about this? Every day until you're able to walk again, I'll come over to your house and keep you company."

Tails was surprised to hear that. He would have never thought Cream would even think of that. Or even WANT to do it.

"I'm not sure, Cream. I won't be able to walk for months." Tails said. "I wouldn't want to put you through the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Cream said. "You said you're going to be alone, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides, how do you plan on getting something to eat?"

Tails had to consider this. Due to his condition, he couldn't get any food for himself. And he never cooked. So what was the alternative? It was staring him right in the eyes with its own big chocolate ones.

"You really want to come to my house every day for that long?" Tails asked.

Cream smiled. "Of course."

"But what about your mother? Will Miss Vanilla be okay with it?"

"I'm sure she will as long as I'm home before dinner. And after that you and I can talk on the phone until bedtime."

Tails started to smile for the first time in hours. A cute girl was offering to spend every day with him until he got better. There was of course, only one answer he could say to that offer.

"You've got a deal." Tails said.

"_YAY!"_

"That's great." Cream said. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I don't know what came over me."

"No. Don't be sorry. I deserved it." Tails rubbed his cheek where her palm smacked him.

Cream giggled and gave his cheek a small kiss. Tails blushed as soon as her lips made contact with the fur on his muzzle. When Cream pulled away, she giggled again.

"So when do you get out of the hospital?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Tails said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Cream kissed his cheek again.

Tails blushed even harder and Cream skipped out of the room. When she exited, Cheese flew over to her and Amy walked behind him.

"So how did it go?" the pink hedgehog asked.

Cream smiled. "Very good."

Inside the room, Tails couldn't move due to his legs, but inside his head, he was dancing like a lunatic.

"_Alright! I get to see Cream everyday for five whole months!"_

It was obvious Tails was going to enjoy these upcoming moths.

**Amy: Wait. That's it? You're only ending it here?**

**Me: Sorry, Amy. I just don't know what else to put. **

**Tails: Did you have to have the kiss be on my cheek? Why not the lips, man?**

**Me: Because Tails, you and Cream aren't the starring couple in this story.**

**Rouge: Once again, that's us.**

**Knuckles: Word up.**

**Mighty: I just can't believe someone wants t draw a picture of this on deviantart.**

**Me: I know! I can't stop talking about it. I sent her a message both on her fanfiction and deviantart profile. I hope she got them. And I know I really have to get back to my other stories. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.**


	10. Here it Goes

**Me: Alright! 50 reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Vector: AK, you didn't start with your usual words.**

**Me: Who cares about that? This baby has fifty reviews!**

**Vector: Oooookaaaaay.**

**Rouge: So how far are we from the end of this thing, AK?**

**Me: We are very close to ending this thing, Rouge.**

**Shadow: Like, how far away.**

**Me: I'm not really sure whether to end it on this chapter or to make a next one.**

**Charmy: Make it longer! Make it longer! Make it longer!**

**Espio: Charmy! Shut up!**

**Me: Thank you. But let's get going. I'll do the honors this time. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in that universe. They all belong to Sega. Now then, let's get rolling with chapter ten. Please read it and review.**

**A Spy's Day Off**

**Chapter 10: Here it Goes**

**(Angel Island; Knuckles' House; 9:00 PM)**

The sky above the island was now pitch black and filled with stars. Rouge was entranced by the beauty of the sky once more from Knuckles' bed. Then she looked at the clock and saw the time. Knuckles would have to take her home soon. She didn't want to go thought. Maybe she could pretend she got worse and then she'll have to stay. No. He would still take her home anyways. Rouge was actually very upset. She didn't want this day to end.

Downstairs, Knuckles was dealing with something else. He was thinking about what Conscience Sonic had said to him earlier that day. Was it true? Was Knuckles really falling for his arch rival? There was only one person he could talk to. And it wasn't even person. He closed his eyes and started to think hard.

"_Alright, Conscience Sonic. I gotta talk to you." _

"_**You're talking to me by will this time? Huh. You've changed today."**_

"_Yeah yeah whatever. Listen. About what you said before. About that whole 'opposites attract' stuff. Is that really true?"_

"_**Your conscience doesn't lie to you, Knucklehead." **_

"_But…can you at least tell me if it's ever worked on anyone else?"_

"_**Of course. Take a look at your friends, Shadow and Tikal."**_

"_Shadow and Tikal. How do those two fit into this?"_

"_**Simple. Tikal comes from the past and she stood for peace no matter what the situation was. She was kind, polite, and the sweetest girl you would ever meet. Now Shadow on the other hand was the complete opposite of all that. He was dangerous, rude, angry, a gun nut, and he wanted to destroy the world at one time. And yet, the universe paired those two up, and now they couldn't be happier."**_

Knuckles had to consider this. It was true Shadow and Tikal were completely the opposite of one another. And yet, they lived together, completely happy. Hell, Tikal even lost her virginity to Shadow. And that was just recently. But now he thought about him and Rouge.

"_I'm not sure, Conscience Sonic. I mean sure, today has been a little different with Rouge. But it probably doesn't mean anything. I'm sure tomorrow she'll be back on her feet ready to make a swipe at the Master Emerald again."_

"_**Maybe. But think. Do your feelings for her still remain?"**_

"_My…feelings? I'm not sure."_

"_**Come on, Knuckles. Think. You took care of her today when no one else could, you took her for a walk around the island, you gave her some of your special tea, AND, you had Shadow kick the ass of her abusive ex-boyfriend. You did a lot for her today. And she was grateful for it."**_

"_But…okay. I think you're right, Conscience Sonic. I think I might actually be in love with Rouge."_

"_**That's good to hear. Now I want you to say why? Go on."**_

"_Well, she may be the bat girl, but she's still been a friend to me. And I guess even though we have our differences, I kinda find hers to be kind of attractive to me. Wow. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this."_

"_**Very good Knuckles. Now go and tell her." **_

Knuckles nodded to himself and took a deep breath. He was really going to do this. Feeling confident, he walked upstairs, but not before he noticed the time. He had to take her back to her house. Smirking as an idea came to his head, he continued back upstairs and opened the door to his room. Rouge was still looked out the window and trying really hard to keep her eyes open. She was getting tired.

"Hey. You still awake?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah. Barely." She replied.

"I guess it's about time I took you home now, huh?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-yeah." Rouge muttered.

She frowned and turned her head away to try and hide her sadness from Knuckles. But he saw it.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

Rouge sat back up and kept her chest covered. The straps of her bra still showed.

"I don't know, Knuckles." She replied. "I guess I just don't want this day to be over yet. I mean, at first I thought it would be just a day full of you taking all my orders and getting me dinner and whatnot. But, you've taken such good care of me, you've made it a really good day."

Knuckles shrugged. "I know what you mean. When I first saw you in my bed, I thought it was going to be torture. But…it actually turned out to be…kinda fun."

Rouge smiled. "Thanks."

Knuckles smirked again. "And, the day isn't over yet."

Rouge made a puzzled face. Knuckles came over, wrapped her sheets around her, and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll show you." Knuckles said.

Knuckles carried her downstairs and out of his house. Then he walked through the forest of the island until he came to the edge of it.

"Hang on tight." Knuckles said.

Rouge knew now what Knuckles was going to do. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he jumped off and began to glide over the ocean.

Rouge looked down at the water. It seemed to sparkle with the light that came from the moon and the stars. Then the ocean disappeared as they came over Station Square.

"It all looks so beautiful from here." Rouge said.

"Yeah. You do." Knuckles muttered. _"Damn!"_

"Did you say something, Knux?" Rouge asked.

It was now or never for Knuckles.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…yeah. There's actually something I want to tell you." Knuckles took a deep breath.

"Yes?" Rouge said.

"Well…I was wrong about you. I just used to think that you were this pris that always got what she wanted if she complained enough. But today I learned differently. You're really just a good girl who was tortured in her past. And I swear I'll keep it a secret. But I gotta ask you this."

Rouge was surprised Knuckles was saying this. But she still heard the last line.

"Ask me what?"

"Have you ever heard the expression 'opposites attract'?"

"Of course." Rouge said.

"Well good. Cause I think I like you." Knuckles said.

Now Rouge had no problem keeping her eyes open. "You mean LIKE like me?"

"Rouge, you're a very selfish person and you hardly think of others. But when you do, you're a very remarkable girl. You can be nice when you want to. I'm your total opposite, Rouge. But that's why I love you."

Rouge thought she was hallucinating. She slapped herself. Nope. It was real.

"You what?" Rouge said.

"Rouge, I love you." Knuckles said.

"So the dreams DID mean something." Rouge said.

Knuckles gasped. "You knew about those?"

"I was talking about me. But I knew about your dreams too." Rouge said. "But I've been dreaming about you for a long time now, Knuckles. I had no idea why. But I think I know why now. My heart was trying to tell me something. I just didn't want to listen to it. Because I was afraid I would just get hurt again. I just don't want to get hurt."

Knuckles grabbed Rouge tighter.

"I'll never hurt you. I promise." Knuckles said.

Rouge thought she was going to tear up. "Oh Knuckles. I love you too."

Knuckles and Rouge both smiled as he landed in front of Rouge's front door. She opened it up and Knuckles carried his new girlfriend inside to her bed. He placed her on top of it and spread the sheets out for her.

"Well…good night." Knuckles said.

Knuckles went in to kiss Rouge on her lips but she stopped him with her hand.

"No. You don't want to kiss me. You'll get sick."

Knuckles smiled and gently moved her hand away and kissed her lips anyway. Rouge wanted to push Knuckles away, but soon, she fell into the kiss as well and closed her eyes. The kiss lasted a good two minutes and then they parted. Knuckles smiled and bid her good night as he walked out the door.

Rouge snuggled in her bed and smiled. Aside from the fact that she was sicker than ever, she had a heart to heart with Knuckles, she got to see her asshole ex-boyfriend get the crap kicked out of him, and she got to kiss the man of her dreams. Literally. It was a pretty good day.

**(The next morning)**

Rouge was at Knuckles' house making some breakfast for Knuckles along with some of that special herbal tea. She placed it all on the same tray he used for her and brought it upstairs. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw a very sick Knuckles inside his bed coughing his guts up. Rouge placed the tray over him and crossed her arms. Knuckles smiled at her and raised his index finger.

"Totally worth it." He moaned.

Rouge giggled and kissed Knuckles' forehead. Who knew being sick could be a GOOD thing?

**Me: And so ends the most popular story I've ever had. Thanks goes out to…you know what? Wait a minute you guys. I'm gonna get to the end in a bit. But first I gotta tell ya what happened with the Chaotix.**

**(Chaotix Detective House; Last Night; 12:30 AM)**

Crickets were chirping outside the house and all five members of the team were sound asleep in their own rooms. In Vector's room, he was snoring so loud it was a miracle the house was still standing. The window of his room slowly cracked open and a figure wearing a dress carefully climbed through it. It tiptoed over to Vector and seemed to give an evil laugh.

There was nothing but silence until…

*WHAM!*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mighty, Espio, Ray, and Charmy all woke up and dashed into Vector's room. They saw the lime green croc on the ground with a huge red bump on his snout. And standing above him, was Amy with her hammer in her hands.

"I told him to sleep with one eye open tonight."

Amy giggled and went out the front door of the house, leaving the rest of the Chaotix with sweatdrops.

**Me: Okay. Now I'm REALLY done.**

**Amy: But what about Sonic?**

**Sonic: Yeah. Where the hell was I throughout this story?**

**Me: You were in Empire City visiting Tiara. Remember?**

**Sonic:…oh yeah.**

**Me: Ugh. Read closer, Sonic.**

**Sonic: My bad.**

**Vector: I hated that ending!**

**Me: I was originally going to have Amy break both of your arms. Do want me to edit it?**

**Vector: NO! NO EDIT!**

**Me: Alright then. **

**Thank you all who read and reviewed to make this my most popular story yet. And thanks also goes out to those of you who helped me with this story. Over 50 reviews baby! Man I just can't stop about that. Well, thanks everyone. I'll see you in my next story. Until then, as always, peace bitches.**


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Attention readers!

I have made a decision! There will be a sequel to this story like many people have wanted to see. But there are some things you need to know about it.

The sequel will NOT be about Knuckles and Rouge. It will be my first shot at a full on Taiream. (TailsxCream). I will make references to the first story which is this one, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I DO have a sequel in mind. It's just probably not gonna be what you all expected it to be. Check the bottom of my profile page if you want to see for yourself.

Also, it won't be up for a while. I already have my hands full with four story and college to boot. So until I can at least get my Shadikal story done, which should be within this month or if not, early October, I will not focus too much on this sequel. I am still in the planning process, but I can plan very fast. I had this story done in practically a month and look how well it turned out. Nearly sixty reviews in only ten chapters. That's a personal best for me so far.

So the point of this little announcement was to let all the people who loved this story know that a sequel is coming. But until then, you all can enjoy my other stories or vote in my poll. It would be very much appreciated. Bye for now!

Yours Truly,

AK


End file.
